The drug I can resist, the Antidote he missed
by Shinigami's-Girl
Summary: AU.Edward lives a fairly normal life, living alone with his brother. But his entire world is flipped upside down when he meets Envy,a teen who's background is shrouded in mystery.Once Ed finds out about Envy's deadly addiction,his life takes an odd turn.
1. Drug Angel

"The drug I can resist, the Antidote he missed."

Warnings: Language, violence, homosexuality, drug abuse.All that good stuff.

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine.

Chapter 1: Drug Angel

I sighed and twirled the pencil around and around in my fingers. I was bored as hell, having completed my class's quiz in five minutes. 'Too easy.' I thought, leaning over to my backpack, and taking out a piece of lined paper. Laying it before me, I waited for inspiration to come. That's when he walked into my life.

Long and loose black pants with chains and zippers galore adorned the young man's legs. The article of clothing sagged off his behind, exposing the top of black boxer shorts with skulls. A tight, black sleeveless shirt covered the young man's chest. His loose, black jacket was slipping off his shoulders. The sleeves were cut short, showing off fingerless gloves and ring-covered fingers.

Flicking a strand of long hair out of his eyes, he revealed large had phones draped around his neck. The piercing in his ears and on his lip seemed to glitter in the fluorescent lights.

"Yo." The sound of his voice cut through the silence in the room. The guy's voice had a hard and dangerous sound to it.

Loud footfalls sounded across the linoleum floor as the boy walked over to the teacher. He walked slowly and purposefully, a smirk placed on his lips. Whoever he was, he was definitely enjoying the stares he was getting. A few quiet words were uttered between student and teacher. With a nod, the boy turned and grinned at the class.

"Yo," he said again, "Name's Envy. Yes, that's my real name. S'all you gotta know about me." Envy's speech was slurred, though he didn't seem to care as he mock-saluted the class and walked to the back of the room. Envy plopped down in the empty desk beside me.

I chanced a glance over at Envy as I heard his fingers drum boredly on his desk. The nails on his fingers had been painted a dark black. 'At least the weren't long like girls' nails.' I thought to myself.

As if he felt my gaze, Envy turned to look over at me. Large, violet, bloodshot eyes rimmed with heavy black eyeliner seemed to bore right into me. "You got something to say, kid?" Envy quirked an eyebrow. His face seemed to be set in a glare, despite his easy-going smirk. "Nice eyes." He nodded and turned back to face the front.

I glared at him, hating his compliment about my eyes. Bright gold, they were the first thing people noticed about me, other than the fact I was vertically challenged. I pushed my golden bangs in front of my eyes to hide them. I hated them. They made me feel like some kind of monster.

I continued to watch Envy for a while longer, until I became bored. I turned my gaze back to my lined paper, chewing on the end of my pencil. Writing poetry was just a hobby, but my younger brother thought I had a real talent for it. Poor misguided fool. There was no way my lame attempt at poetry would ever become famous.

I began to fidget in my seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

_He's staring at you._ A little voice in my head piped up.

Sure enough, a quick glance out the corner of my eyes confirmed that Envy was _indeed _staring at me. His stare was unnerving, violet eyes unblinking. Envy had his elbow propped up on his desk, his head resting in his palm.

My fidgeting got worse and I twirled my braid around my finger "Stop staring." I mutter, shooting the new guy a glare.

Envy lifted an eyebrow in an amused fashion. He dropped his hand and smirked at me. Returning his gaze to the front of the room, his smirk widened as he flipped me the bird under the desk.

My jaw dropped. No one had eve been s rude to me, yet here was this new kid flipping me off. I scowled and gathered my stuff, shoved it in my backpack and stormed out the room. I thrust my quiz at the teacher and used all my self-control not to run out the door.

I stormed down the hallway and dropped my backpack in front of my locker. Flicking my braid behind my back, I ran to the restroom.

* * *

Splashing water on my face, I looked in the mirror, scowling at my red cheeks. How could someone I had barely said two words to, make me so angry? I grabbed a paper towel and dried my hands and face. Throwing the towel away, I marched out the door.

But I made a mistake. I was so angry; I was paying attention and collided with something solid.

Strong hands grabbed my arms, supporting me from falling on my ass. "Oi..." A soft voice purred in my ear. "Who knew you were such a klutz? And such a shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp!Myname's Edward Elric!" I glared up at Envy as he smirked down at me. I squirmed in his grip, causing Envy to snicker. He let go and ruffled my hair. "Sheesh. Temper temper."

Envy pushed past me into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. He scrutinized his appearance, muttering to himself. I stood in the doorway, watching as he played with his lip ring.

"Did…did that hurt?" I asked softly, leaning against the door.

"Did what hurt?" Envy asked, not bothering to look at me.

"Piercing your lip. It looks painful." I winced as Envy tugged on it softly, muttering again to himself.

"Nah. Pain's not a big issue with me. I pierced it myself." He shrugged and turned, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Envy marched past me and out the door, leaving me behind as the bell for the next class rang.

* * *

I yawned as I slammed my locker shut. School was finally over. Glancing around for my younger brother, I began walking out to the parking lot. Once out in the lot, I spotted my brother waiting by my car.

"Alphonse!" I grinned and waved, running over to him. At 16, Alphonse stood a good five inches above me, at a grand height of 5'8". I sighed and pushed my envious feelings away.

"Nii-san, you're going to be late for work!" Al pushed me to the driver's side and then got in on the other side. My eyes widened and I jumped in, throwing my stuff in the back. I started the engine, and then sped out of the parking lot to a scream of "NIIII-SAAAAAAAN!" and a chorus of car horns.

* * *

After dropping Al of at home, I sped to the movie rental store on 5th. I parked in one the employee spaces and turned of the care. Grabbing my green work shirt and throwing it on, I got out to begin my workday at Monkey Business. I rolled my eyes. No matter how popular the store was, it had the oddest name.

I was stopped dead in my tracks as I entered the store. The shouting was so loud, I was tempted to cover my ears and yell for silence.

Glancing over at the counters, I saw my co-worker and best friend, Charlie, arguing with a tall, black haired youth.

"I just asked a simple question!" The young man yelled, pounding a fist onto the counter. I groaned silently as I noticed my upper-classman, Roy Mustang. Oh, how I hated that guy!

I decided to go save Charlie, seeing as how he looked like he was about to wet himself. When I walked over to the counter, though, Roy stepped back, glaring at Charlie. He shoved (quite literally) past me and out of Monkey Business.

"Oh! Edward!" Charlie yelled once he noticed me. "Roy is such a jerk." He frowned when I laughed quietly. I only stopped when he threw me a death glare.

"Ok ok, what happened?" I asked as I hopped over the counter. Charlie's face had looked hilarious when Roy was threatening him. I snickered softly, which earned me another angry glare.

"He actually wanted a job application." Charlie snorted. "You know the boss man would have a cow if we gave out applications without him knowing. Besides, I really don't want to work with that jerk!" Charlie laughed and shoved me over to an empty register.

I rolled my eyes, wondering why Roy would want to work here. Pushing him out of my mind, I put on my everything-for-the-customer smile as a mother and two small children approached the counter.

"Will this be all for you?" I asked as she laid down two videos. At her nod, I took them and rang them up. Taking her money, I smiled again as she grabbed the videos and dragged her children out the door.

* * *

Before I knew it, my shift was over. Charlie got off the same time I did, so we walked over to the frozen yogurt shop next door. (1)

After we ate, we went our separate ways. I hopped into my car, turning on the engine and cranking the radio up loud. Backing out of the spot, I drove about halfway home before I got one of my weird feelings. See, I always get an odd, tingling feeling when I pass something bad, like an accident, for example.

I knew this was no accident but I pulled over to the curb anyway. Getting out and locking the vehicle, I stood on the sidewalk for a while.

'Should I look around?' I thought to myself.

_No. You have homework. Do you want your grades to drop?_

'But it's easy stuff. And what if someone's really in trouble?'

_Does it matter?_

'Yes!' I stopped listening to the evil little voice in my head and began walking slowly down the sidewalk. It had already gotten dark and this part of town was pretty shady. The only light I had came from sporadically placed streetlamps.

I stopped in front of a long, dark alley, straining my ears for any unusual noise. Stepping into the side street, I walked slowly and quietly, dodging trash and old beer cans. Near the back of the alley, a small light glowed, showing the dead-ending alley wall. The sounds of a fistfight became louder and I hid behind a large dumpster, listening.

"You fucking stoner. You're such a freak. Go back to hell!" The sound of a foot connecting with someone's gut, plus the low groan that followed caused me to wince. The voice had sounded familiar, so I peeked around the dumpster.

At first, all I could see was Roy. Then I noticed his two cronies, Havoc and Breda, leaning against the wall. Roy seemed to just be standing there, sneering at the ground.

That's when I noticed him.

Sitting on his knees and clutching his gut, Envy stared at the ground silently. His nose bled freely, the red liquid dripping over his lips.

Roy squatted down in front of Envy and reached a hand behind Envy's head, grabbing a fistful of green-black hair. He yanked it back, hard, snapping Envy's head back and earning a cry of pain from him.

"You look like a fucking girl. Hey boys," Roy glanced at his friends, "I think our little friend needs a haircut." Havoc and Breda made a gravelly noise that I assumed was their way of laughing. Turning my attention back to Roy, I let out a gasp as he pulled out a switchblade and clicked it open.

Roy yanked Envy's head back again and brought the blade to Envy's hair. Envy's cold eyes widened and he squirmed in Roy's grip. Snarling, Roy slammed Envy's head against the wall, causing Envy's eyes to glaze over in pain. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut though.

I winced and was about to jump out of hiding when I saw a silver flash. I stared at the scene before me with wide eyes.

Envy's eyes were narrowed and the cold metal of his own switchblade was pressed against Roy's neck. A trickle of blood slid down Roy's neck, causing him to whimper.

"Back off." Envy hissed, his expression cold and emotionless. Roy's eyes narrowed and he smacked the blade away from Envy's hand and punched the side of his face. The blade skidded down the alley and landed by my feet.

I hesitantly picked it up and closed the blade. I looked back up at the fight and scrunched closer to the wall.

"Are you really a guy? 'Cause you're a bit too pretty to be one." Roy sneered. He lifted Envy's chin with the flat of the blade and trailed his left hand down Envy's chest, causing the other teen's eyes to widen and his body to shiver. "You're flat like any other guy." Roy snickered.

"St-stop…" Envy whimpered out as Roy unzipped Envy's pants and stuck his hand inside.

"Why? You're just a fucking druggie. Scum! I can do whatever I want to you!" Roy hissed, a smirk spreading over his lips as Envy whimpered once more. Roy pulled his hand out of Envy's pants and punched him in the face once more.

"Guess you really are a guy." Roy laughed and signaled to Havoc and Breda, then marched out of the alley. He passed right by me and I doubt he noticed me.

As soon as they were out of sight and the roar of their motorcycles died down, I jumped up and ran over to Envy. I kneeled down next to him and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. His violet eyes were large and wet as tears poured from his eyes.

"Ch-chibi?" Envy asked weakly. I nodded and decided not to take offense at the nickname. At my nod, he threw his arms around me and cried into my shirt. I was very startled by his action but not knowing what else to do, I wrapped me arms around him and rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

After about five minutes, Envy pulled away and rubbed his eyes, smearing his already runny eyeliner. "Thanks…But promise you won't tell anyone I cried?"

I nodded. We had only known each other for one day (and neither of us knew anything about the other) but Envy had seemed comfortable to cry in the arms of a basic stranger.

"Of course. But you could turn him in for that! He friggen molested you! You could-!"

I was cut off by Envy pressing a finger to my lips. "No way, man. My ass would be so busted. Do you know how many drugs are in my system?" He shook his head and pulled out a fag (2) with shaky hands and lit it. Taking a drag, Envy seemed to calm down.

Envy held the fag out to me and noticing my hesitant look, said, "One time ain't going to kill you, kid." He winked at me as I took the thin stick. Placing it to my lips, I took a deep breath in.

Fire! My throat was on fire! I began coughing, trying to get he burning smoke out of my mouth.

Envy blinked and started to crack up. He took the cancer stick from me and ground it out with his boot. He gave me a small smile and started to clean the blood off his face. Though he was beaten. Bloody, and pumped with drugs, I still couldn't help thinking that Envy looked like an angel.

Envy blinked at me when he noticed my stare. A faint blush crept over my cheeks and I turned my gaze to the ground.

Well, curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back, right? Envy smiled to himself and let his curiosity take over. He gently pulled my face up so I was looking directly into his bloodshot eyes.

"You're blushing." Envy stated as he grinned down at me. "Well, chibi, I need to go home. But first, here are two thank you presents. Cocaine. The kind you snort, mind you," Envy pushed a small packet into my hand, "And this."

Envy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"WHAAAAAAT!" I cried as Envy pulled back. My face became hot and was probably redder than a tomato! Envy grinned and stood. He ruffled my hair and started walking away.

"See you at school, midget. And my advice to you, when someonekissesyou, kiss back!"Envy stuch his tounge out at me an dissappeared into the night.

* * *

Dear god, that took forever to type up! So many delays! And don't kill me for what I did to Envy! -dodges eggs and tomatos-

Ed: Liar. You were just being lazy.

The nerve! Humph. Ok, I was being lazy. I think my friend was getting ready to kill me….

Ed: It would serve you right...Why is this chapter from my point of view anyway?

I was bored...

Ed: Okaaaay...

(1) There is a yogurt store right next to the Blockbuster by my house. So, I used that as reference.

(2) Don't hurt me over this! Cigarettes are called fags in Europe so please don't take offense over this! I SUPPORT GAY PRIDE DAMMIT!

Please R&R. I need motivation to get chapter 2 up.


	2. The Seven Deadly Sins

Woot! Chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciated them! And sorry this took so long…

Warnings: Dude, same as last. And read the rating. That should tell you. Also hinted GreedxEnvy.

Disclaimer: FMA _still _isn't mine. The series would be a lot different if it was….

Chapter 2: The Seven Deadly Sins

The night was turning chilly and Envy pulled his thin jacket tighter around him. System of a Down blasted through his large headphones. Envy hummed softly, kicking trash along the sidewalk.

As his rundown apartment building came into view, Envy spotted a kid from the gang he ran with. Short and annoying, the kid couldn't be more than twelve? Thirteen at the max. Anyway, the kid had been homeless and was picked up by Envy's gang. Wrath was the only name he responded to and despite his age, his was tripping on about as many drugs as Envy.

"Envy!" The kid called as he ran up to the teen. Envy snarled, really not in the mood for the brat's whining.

"What now, Wrath?" Envy hissed, reluctantly stopping outside the building and turning off his Walkman. The kid was grinning stupidly and Envy had a good reason why. Wrath only smiled like that when he wanted something.

"I want some more speed!" Wrath giggled and latched onto Envy's arm. The older teen simply raised an eyebrow and shoved the kid down the stairs. Wrath fell and landed hard on his ass. He stared up at Envy and began to cry loudly, not because of the pain in his rear but because he wasn't getting his way.

"Oh shut up!" Envy yelled, stopping the brat's crying. "Go pester someone else from the Seven Sins! I can't stand you!" When Envy said this, Wrath stood up and glared. He ran over to Envy and tugged on his arm.

"C'mon Envy! I know you have loads!" Wrath whined. Envy's head was already spinning from the fight and the kid's shouting just made it worse. Envy yanked his arm away, grabbed the front of Wrath's shirt, and used his other hand to land a painful punch on the kid's face. Wrath clutched his face, whimpering, as Envy simply smirked and walked inside the building.

Envy buried his face into his pillow, sleepy but too irritable to relax. He'd transferred high schools to get away from bullies like the teen who's molested him. Envy had taken five showers that night, even though Roy's hand hadn't gotten into his boxers. But the feel of the disgusting finger feeling as much as possible, lingered on Envy.

And then there was Edward. A kid Envy didn't know anything about, yet he'd cried in his shirt, given him cocaine, and given him a little kiss. Ed didn't seem like the kind of person to blab about Envy's tears and if news of the kiss got out, Envy honestly didn't care. The cocaine, on the other hand, was a problem. Ed obviously was _not _a druggie and he'd probably turn the drugs in. Flipping onto his back, Envy stared at the ceiling, deep in thought, until he fell asleep around midnight.

* * *

Across town, in the cozy suburbs with picture perfect house, Ed was getting ready for a shower. The events of the night mad his head hurt. He knew Roy liked to pick on weaker people, but to humiliate druggies by molesting them! It was insane. Completely insane. 

Ed pulled off his socks and shirt before pulling off his pants. Only in his boxers, Ed threw his black leather pants onto the floor and winced when he heard a thunk.

Picking up the pants, Ed reached into the right pocket, pulling out Envy's switchblade and the packet of coke. Setting the drugs aside, Ed inspected the knife. It seemed expertly crafted, despite the three notches on the handle. Ed shrugged them off as nothing as he flipped open he blade. In the bright light of the bathroom, Ed noticed envy had carved his name on one side of the blade, leaving the other blank.

Ed ran his fingers over the letters. E-N-V-Y. It seemed to be such an odd name for someone. Who would name their child after a Deadly Sin? Maybe it was a nickname, but what on earth would make someone willingly take that nickname?

"I'll ask him tomorrow." Ed told his reflection. He set the knife down and turned on the shower. Leaning against the wall, Ed waited until the water was hot before stripping out of his boxers.

The warm spray of water hit Ed's chest as the teen stepped into the shower. He smiled and twirled around in the water, making sure to get his whole body wet. Once Ed had accomplished this, he grabbed his shampoo, and after squeezing the goo onto his hand, he began massaging it into his golden hair.

Once Ed's hair was lathered in the stuff, he rinsed it out, than reached for his conditioner bottle. He did the same thing with the conditioner that he did with the shampoo. Once his hair was clean, Ed took his washcloth and rubbed soap all over it.

Ed hummed to himself as he scrubbed his skin clean. Watching the soapy water run down his chest and legs, and then down the drain, it was ironic because very soon, Ed's life would go down the drain just like the water…

* * *

Envy detested public transportation so he never rode the bus to school. With no car Envy's only option was walking. That's exactly what he did. His heavy boots clomped down the sidewalk, alerting a little old lady to get out of his way. Envy shot her a glare, catching her mutterings about delinquents. 

It was only two miles from Envy's apartment to school so he took his sweet ol' time. He bought a doughnut and a coffee at the local Starbucks. Munching on the doughnut and sipping on the coffee, Envy couldn't help but smile. He never ate much but when he did, he liked to enjoy his food.

Because Envy's mood was so pleasant, he didn't notice the tall, young man until he'd almost run into him. Envy stared up and grinned, looking into the sun glassed eyes of his dealer. "Yo." The teen drawled out, stepping around his friend.

"Long time no see, kid." The older man said, smirking and removing his glasses. He must have been twenty-one at the oldest.

The man's comment earned a glare from Envy. "I ain't no kid, Greed. And I just saw you two days ago." Envy smacked away Greed's hand as it ruffled his hair, earning a chuckle from Greed.

"You haven't changed at all. How old are you now? Nineteen? What are you still doing in school?" Greed raised an eyebrow and fell into step beside Envy when the teen started walking again.

"For your information, I'm repeating my junior year. Again." Envy scowled, kicking a rock down the sidewalk. "It's not my fault I flunked twice. The teachers were a buncha tightwads. They didn't appreciate my natural smarts." Envy pouted.

"Natural smarts? Kid, the only natural smarts you got is avoiding the cops." Greed chuckled, then dodged to the side as Envy threw a punch at him. Laughing, he caught the teen's fist. "You better hurry up and get to school. There's going to be a gang meeting tonight, so don't be late. It's at the usual place!" With that, Greed shoved Envy inside the school gates and walked off, snickering to himself.

"Damn bastard." Envy muttered to himself as he stalked into the school building, shoving frightened freshmen out of his way. Deciding to ditch homeroom, he walked around the halls quietly after he dropped his backpack off at his locker. Hearing the bell ring, Envy hid in the bathroom until he was sure every student had gone into class.

Pushing open the heavy bathroom door and peeking outside, Envy grinned when he found the halls empty. He wandered around the empty hall, walking quietly whenever he passed a classroom. Envy snuck into another bathroom and jumped onto the sink counter, reaching up to disassemble the smoke detector. Satisfied that it wouldn't go off, Envy sat down on the counter and pulled out a box of fags. Taking one of the thin sticks out of its box, he pulled out a lighter.

Once the cancer stick was lit, Envy put it in his mouth and took a long, relaxing drag. Little did Envy know that his relaxing smoke was about to be interrupted…

* * *

Ed yawned and stretched. Homeroom was boring him to death. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, due to the heavy L.A. traffic. 

_That's what I get for going to a school in this damn city…_

Ed collected his stuff and stood, marching out of the classroom. Every pair of eyes turned to stare at him. Him, Edward Elric, was going to cut class. Ed rolled his eyes, not really caring that his classmates would be gossiping about him, the oh-so-perfect student.

As soon as Ed left the classroom, he noticed the emptiness of the halls. It was a bit unnerving. He'd never been in the halls when they were empty before. Ed quickly walked to his locker, shooting a nervous glance over his shoulder.

Okay, Ed. Now you're being silly. It's the middle of school and there are no such things as ghosts.

Ed dropped his backpack off in front of his locker. Of course there were no such things as ghosts. Ed was just letting the emptiness of the school get to him. He shivered and hugged his jacket tighter around him. Walking briskly to keep warm, Ed headed down the hall, deciding to explore the school. After passing a guys' bathroom, Ed backtracked and stopped in front of the door. He sniffed, wrinkling his nose, as he smelled smoke.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Envy froze as he heard footsteps outside the door. He quickly ground out the fag on the counter and threw it away. Hopping off the counter, Envy washed his hands, pretending he had just used the bathroom for what it was meant for.

Envy spun around to stare at the door as it opened. His eyes widened as Edward walked into the bathroom. The smaller boy seemed to be as equally surprised as Envy. He blinked, looking at the older teen, and then around the smoke filled bathroom.

"Were you…were you smoking?" Ed asked hesitantly. At Envy's nod, Ed stared up at the dissembled smoke detector, blinking in astonishment. "I…see…" He then turned his gaze back to Envy, who was eyeing him with mild curiosity.

"Um…Envy, you weren't in class so I…"

"Went looking for me?" Envy finished. He smirked and walked over to Ed. "How kind of you, chibi." Envy's smirk widened as Ed took a hesitant step back, pinning himself against the counter. Envy walked up to Ed, placing a hand on the mirror behind the boy. "What's wrong? You scared of little ol' me?" Running his tongue over his mouth, Envy grinned down at the kid. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"What? No, Envy, wait!" Ed's protests were stopped short when he felt Envy's lips on his own. Envy stunk of cigarette smoke and the stench filled Ed's nostrils, making his eyes water. Ed placed a hand on Envy's chest, trying to push the older teen off. Envy simply used his free hand to pin Ed's down to his side.

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Envy's tongue run over his lips. He gasped, opening his mouth, only to freak out more when Envy's tongue entered his mouth. The small teen's eyes widened and with a sudden burst of strength he shoved Envy off. Ed's face turned a bright shade of red and he stared at Envy.

"What the hell was that for!" Ed had to take a deep breath to keep himself from shouting.

Envy raised an eyebrow. Edward looked so freaked it was rather amusing. "You didn't like my kiss?" Envy pouted and crossed his arms, staring at Ed. "That hurts, chibi-chan. I heard I'm a very good kisser."

Ed just stared at Envy, watching dumbfounded as the older teen pouted. He relaxed slightly. "Um…sorry? I'm really not used to people randomly kissing me…" Ed nervously scuffed his feet on the linoleum floor. A chuckle from Envy caused him to look up.

"Kid, it's okay. I just felt like teasing you." Envy smirked and ruffled Ed's hair. "Shame on ya for bringing drugs to school." He drawled, dangling a small packet in front of Ed's face.

"What the!" Ed shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, searching for the cocaine. "When did you take it?" Ed blinked, bewildered. He hadn't felt Envy take the packet.

"During our little kiss." Envy's smirked widened. "You didn't use it. How come?" He said, referring to the coke.

"I was going to return it to you. I don't want it." A frown crossed Ed's face.

"Figured you'd do that." Envy shrugged and stuffed the coke into his pocket. "Well, I'm off! I really don't feel like going to any classes today." Envy muttered to himself. He walked to the bathroom door and held it open for Ed. After the younger boy had walked out, Envy followed. Instead of heading to his next class, Envy waved a goodbye to Ed and simply walked out the front doors.

Without anything better to do, Envy decided he'd walk around the city. There was a lot to do in L.A. but nothing caught the teen's interest. Sighing, Envy decided to head home to take a much-needed nap. He was glad that his apartment building was close.

* * *

Yawning, Envy finally reached his apartment. Unlocking the door, he shut it behind himself. Throwing his backpack roughly onto the floor, Envy flopped down on the couch. Shivering, Envy curled up and pulled an old blanket over himself as he fell into a dreamless sleep... 

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed before Envy was shaken awake. He grumbled and swatted at the hands shaking his shoulder. "Go 'way…"

"Envy! You gotta wake up now!" The giddy voice of Wrath grinded in Envy's ears, causing the teen to groan. Damn brat, couldn't he see Envy was trying to sleep?

"Get up!" Wrath scowled. Envy was being stubborn, as usual. He yanked off the teen's blanket and carefully lifted the back of Envy's shirt. Grinning, Wrath ran to the kitchen and when he came back, he pressed an ice cube to the small of Envy's back.

"HOLY SHIT!" Envy shouted. He jumped into the air and stared around, now completely awake. "WRATH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Envy screamed and jumped after the boy who had began to run away. Envy hopped over his coffee table and tackled Wrath to the floor. He sat on the kid's back, shoving Wrath's face into the worn down carpet.

"Get off me!" Wrath yelled, only to have his face shoved into the carpet. He squirmed around until he was looking up at Envy. Shoving Envy's chest with his hands, Wrath managed to push Envy off him. Envy fell backwards, slamming his back into the coffee table. He growled and was about to lunge at Wrath again when he noticed a figure standing in his doorway.

"Sloth!" Wrath grinned and ran over to the young woman, throwing his arms around her. Sloth smiled down at Wrath and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hello Wrath." Sloth glanced up at Envy, her dark brown hair falling over her face slightly. She wore a spaghetti strap dress of a dark red color that stopped around her knees. A frown marred her pretty face. "Envy, how many times have I told you not to attack Wrath? He's just a child."

Envy snorted and stood, folding his arms in front of his chest. "But Sloth! He put ice on my back!" He whined, pouting at Sloth.

"You didn't wanna get up!" Wrath shouted back.

"Boys, enough fighting. Envy, I thought Greed told you we would be having a meeting tonight. I sent Wrath to get you."

Envy blinked. The meeting…Oh! That meeting. He'd forgotten all about it. "Shit, I forgot." Envy grumbled and shoved Sloth and Wrath out of his apartment. He followed them, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"It's nice to see you finally attending a meeting sober, Envy." Sloth cracked a small smile as she opened the door to a large warehouse. The gang called it Lab 5, just for the heck of it. Envy didn't really know how the name got started, since he'd joined after the warehouse had been named. 

At Sloth's comment, Envy blinked and looked up. "Humph." He crossed his arms and stalked inside. Sloth was right though. Almost every meeting Envy had attended, he'd either been drunk or high or both. Sighing, he marched to the back of the warehouse and opened the door to a small office type room.

"Yo! Envy! You finally made it!" Greed grinned from his seat on the couch. As the longhaired teen walked by him, Greed grabbed his arm, forcing Envy to sit on his lap. Envy blinked and squirmed, but Greed only wrapped his arms around Envy's waist. "What a silly kid you are. Children need to sit on adults laps so they don't hurt themselves." Greed snickered.

"I'm no kid! Lemme go!" Envy squirmed some more, but he couldn't get out of Greed's strong grip. He sighed and gave up. "I hate it when you tease me." Envy pouted and leaned back against Greed's chest.

"But it's so fun!" Greed chuckled and began playing with Envy's long hair. As Sloth and Wrath took a seat on the couch, the unofficial leader of the gang, Pride, stood up. He was a tall man, who wore an eye patch over his left eye. Greed had told Envy that Pride had lost his eye in a fight.

Pride smiled over at Envy, who shot the man a pout. Pride was thinking what all the other Sins were thinking. Envy was finally sober and not about to start a fight. He frowned and turned his gaze down to his ring-adorned fingers.

"Well, you may have all wondered why I called his meeting." Pride continued to smile.

"Not really." Envy grumbled, which earned him a tight squeeze from Greed.

"Behave, Envy." The young man growled.

"I don't have to." Envy grumbled again and slid out of Greed's grip. Plopping down on the couch, Envy stretched and rested his feet on Greed's lap. All the man did was roll his eyes and ignore Envy.

"Lively as ever, I see." Pride said to Envy, before turning back to the gang. Wrath, Sloth, and Lust sat on the other couch across from Greed and Envy. Lust wore a low cut, tight shirt and a low, hip-hugging mini. She really lived up to her name. Envy had forgotten what he real name had been, but Lust seemed to have forgotten as well.

Gluttony was a mystery to all the members. No one knew his age, but he seemed attached to Lust. If you wanted to find Lust, you just had to ask Gluttony. Envy assumed the man (or boy?) got his name from the fact that he ate practically EVERYTHING. But just like Lust, he didn't remember his real name.

In fact, none of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins seemed to remember their real name. At first, it unnerved Envy and he had tried to remember it. Soon, just like everyone else, he gave up and forced his good for nothing parents to call him Envy.

* * *

Soon, Envy was being shaken awake by Greed. "Wake up sleepy head. You feel asleep." 

Envy rubbed his eyes, and then jumped up. All the Sins were staring at him, snickering quietly. "Is it over already?" At Greed's nod, Envy groaned and stretched. Yawning he got off the couch and trudged to the door. "Greed, I need a ride home."

"Alright." Greed stood up and walked over to the door. He saluted the rest of the gang, and then grinned before shoving Envy out the door, muttering, "You walk like an old man, Envy." Greed had to dodge a punch thrown by Envy, although the man couldn't stop laughing.

A few minutes later, greed stopped his motorcycle in front of Envy's apartment complex. The teen jumped off the back of the bike, shaking his hair loose when he took off the helmet. "Thanks for the ride."

"Don't you care what Pride said at the meeting?" Greed raised an eyebrow, watching Envy walk up the stairs.

"Nah. I'll find out soon enough." Envy waved without turning around and walked inside the building. Riding the elevator up to his floor, he stopped cold when he stepped out. The shouting could be heard up and down the whole floor, and it could only mean one thing.

Envy's parents were home.

* * *

Argh…I'm so sorry that took forever…DON'T HURT ME! I got it out today because I stayed home sick. Be proud of me! Hmph. Please R&R. 


	3. Got A Light?

Yaaay Chapter 3! Thanks for all your reviews!

Warnings: I'm going to quit these. The M rating should tell you enough…

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. A scene in this chapter is loosely based on a scene from RENT. I don't own RENT either. –Emo tears- But props to anyone who can guess the scene Anyone who has seen RENT will probably guess this right away…

Chapter 3: Got a light?

Envy's parents were home… 

A glare formed on Envy's face as he hesitated outside his door. Did he really want to step into this war zone? Did he want to see his parents? No. He didn't. But he was tired and if he was going to be sleeping on the streets, he wanted his needles. Shooting up always calmed him down.

Pushing open the door, Envy was immediately attacked by a barrage of question from his mother. Her name was Dante and she was evil and cruel. Envy despised her and called her 'that old hag.'

Dante grabbed Envy's shoulders, screeching at him. "Where have you been! It's past your curfew!"

"Stop trying to control me! I'm nineteen already! I can make my own choices!" Envy squirmed out of his mother's grip. He pushed past his father, a balding, middle-aged man by the name of Aaron. Make that Envy's step-dad.

The teen had no idea who his bio-dad was. The bastard had walked out on Dante when Envy was about a year old. His mother has been cold and cruel to her son from then on. She would punish Envy severely if he did anything to make her mad.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Envy's shirt, yanking him back. Envy toppled to the ground and then felt a foot connect with his side. He coughed, gasping for air.

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" Aaron shouted. He had been a decent guy, never violent. Until he met Dante. That hag's words were like poison…

A slap echoed through the apartment. Envy found himself dangling by his shirt in Aaron's large hand. His left cheek stung with white-hot pain from the slap.

Envy's vision clouded over, stars exploding in front of his eyes as he felt himself slammed painfully against a wall. Since he was so used to these beatings, Envy had learned to escape into his head. He never wanted to be aware of what was happening.

* * *

A field of purple flowers dancing in his mind's eyes. Blood red clouds lazily dancing across the sky. A lone tree with a blue trunk was to Envy's left. Sure, his world was screwed but it was pleasant. But Envy swore never to tell anyone about his inner world. It was rather embarrassing.

* * *

A few minutes later, Envy felt his body hit the floor and his mind slam back into his body. Groaning, Envy sat up, looking around for any sign of Dante or Aaron. They weren't in the living room anymore and Envy heard their bedroom door slam shut. 

Something warm and wet dripped thickly over his bottom lip. Gingerly, Envy reached up a hand and felt his split upper lip. Envy pulled back his fingers and glared at the slick red blood that covered them.

Envy rolled over onto all fours as a painful cough shook his slight frame. Blood came off onto Envy's hand and he groaned. "…Fuck…" Shakily, he stood, stumbling to his small room. Walking to his full-length mirror, Envy began inspecting his injuries.

A dark bruise had blossomed on his left cheek, making Envy wince when he poked it. "Ow…" He growled and stripped out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. New bruises dotted his chest and arms. Some were on his legs and he had a large bruise on the small of his back.

Snarling, Envy yanked his clothes back on and threw on his ankle length coat. The black material was light and soft, not lying heavily on his bruised arms. Tucking his hair into the coat, Envy pulled up his hood, casting a shadow over his injured face. Crouching next to his bed, Envy pulled out a small box from under it. Slipping the box into his pocket, Envy grinned, happy that his stash was small enough to hide.

A sound from the kitchen made Envy jump. He hurried to his window and opened it, hopping out onto the fire escape. Climbing down quickly, Envy jumped to the street and ran, never looking back.

* * *

An hour later, Envy was seeking shelter under an awning in front of a closed coffee shop. A heavy rain poured from the sky, making Envy glare. He hated rain and he'd never seen rain this heavy in LA. But California showers rarely lasted long and this storm was no exception. When the rain died down, Envy went back to aimlessly wandering the streets. 

Envy blinked, looking around. He hadn't noticed but his surroundings had gotten nicer as he'd entered a cozy little suburb neighborhood. Glaring, Envy looked around for the familiar slums he was used to. They were nowhere in sight, leaving Envy alone in a strange place.

All the houses on the street were dark, save for a small light in a second floor window. Envy walked toward it, like a sailor at sea following a beacon. He had no idea who lived there, but the light looked inviting and warm. Envy was startled to find himself standing under the window.

Glancing up and down the street quickly, Envy stuck into the backyard. A window ledge, large enough for him to sit on, stuck out from the back window of the room. The walls of the house were brick, giving Envy nice little finger and foot rests. He climbed up the wall quickly and sat on the ledge.

Peering inside the room, Envy almost fell off the ledge. He was sitting outside Edward Elric's room! "How the fuck did I end up here…?" Envy muttered to himself. Sighing, he hid out of Ed's sight and pulled a candle from the little box. He also pulled out a match and struck it, lighting up the candle. The tiny light illuminated the night, dispersing the shadows that had crept close to Envy.

A gust of wind blew out the candle flame and Envy cursed. Cursing, he fumbled for another match. He froze. The matchbox was empty. Envy stared at his little white candle, biting his lip nervously. He had never liked the dark and tripping on so many drugs didn't help his phobia.

Envy pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them close. He glanced at his candle, then at Ed's window. An idea came into his mind and he scooted closer to the window. Knocking lightly on it, Envy waited for Ed to open up…

Ed's head snapped as he heard a faint knocking on his window. He turned and stared out the window into the darkness. Not seeing anything, Ed cautious got up and padded barefoot over to his window. When he opened it, a figure dressed in all black covered his vision of his backyard.

"Got a light?" A familiar voice spoke. A pale, shaking hand held out a stubby, white candle.

Ed blinked, freaking out. a stranger was in his room! At night! The stranger reached up and pulled off their hood. When the black material fell back, Ed was surprised to see Envy sitting on his window ledge. "Oh, won't you light the candle?" Envy smiled as he spoke and hopped gently into Ed's room.

Ed's eyes widened as he saw the bruise on Envy's cheek and the blood caked on his lips. "You're shivering." Ed grabbed Envy's shoulders, trying to quell their shaking.

"I'll be alright." Envy tilted his head, his smile still in place. He held the candle out again and Ed ran to his desk to get a matchbox. When he returned, Ed lit the candle, watching the tiny flame dance.

"Thanks Chibi-san." Envy grinned and turned, holding a hand in front of the candle. He was about to leave, when he got an idea. Blowing out the flame, Envy turned to face Ed. "It's out again."

Ed rolled his eyes and relit the candle. "What happened to you?" He asked softly, gesturing to Envy's split lip and bruised face.

"I ran into a wall." Envy's grin widened and the blood on his lips cracked. Turning to the window, Envy was glad it had stopped raining. He walked to the window and checked his pockets to make sure he had everything.

A growl escaped Envy's lips and the candle blew out as he spun around.

"Your candle's out again?" Ed asked, backing up at Envy's worried look.

"No, I think that I dropped something." Envy's eyes scanned the carpeted floor and he snatched up a needle before Ed could find it. "Found it."

Ed lit his candle again and asked, "Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will. My candle's lit so I have nothing to fear." Ed blinked as Envy said this. What was there to fear? And what was a small candle going to do? He was brought out of his thoughts as Envy ruffled his hair.

"See ya Chibi." Envy winked and hopped out the window. Ed ran over to look but Envy was already gone and Ed couldn't see the candle flame at all.

"Well…that was weird." Shaking his head, Ed closed the window and went back to his desk.

* * *

Bah. That was so short. Please don't shoot me. I got writer's block after that scene and I didn't feel like dragging the chapter on longer...Please R&R! I got this out fast, eh? I got the name for Envy's step-dad from a guy in my class...I really don't like that dude... 


	4. Sick Days

Chapter Four! Anyone who guessed that the candle part was based off RENT, YOU GET A COOKIE! -Gives cookies- The reason it took so long to update is….I HAD TO WRITE A PAPER! AND I WAS LAZY AND I FORGOT ABOUT IT!

I've stopped the warnings. So, bah. Get over it. But, please please PLEASE! Do not get into drugs!

Word to the morons: Never poke a sleeping hamster. It WILL bite. That just happened to me…Damn hamster.

Disclaimer: God, I don't own FMA, okay!

Chapter 4: Sick Days

Envy smiled widely to himself, blowing out his little candle. Lifting his hood back up, he tucked the waxy stub into his pocket and ran down the street. The night air was cool and everything smelled of rain. To Envy, L.A. had never smelled cleaner. (A/N: If you've ever been to L.A., having it smell clean is a miracle.)

Deciding against going home, Envy turned left down a street, heading to one of the few places where he'd ever felt safe.

A grumbled "Come in" answered Envy's soft knock on the door. He'd snuck around to the back of Greed's bar, the Devil's Nest. Grabbing the handle, Envy opened the door. A welcoming fire glowed in the hearth. Greed sat in a chair next to the fire, smoking a fag. Envy walked over and lowered his hood.

The man took one look at Envy's pitiful appearance and pointed to a chair opposite him. "Sit. Did your parents do this to you?" Envy nodded weakly and sat in the chair. All the running around town was wearing him out. Coughing, Envy pulled his feet onto the chair and curled up.

Envy was vaguely aware of Greed standing up and kneeling next to him. The man grabbed Envy's arms and tugged up the sleeve, causing Envy to jerk back. "Calm down…This will only make you feel better." Greed's soft whisper calmed Envy down, allowing Greed to tie a strip of cloth on Envy's upper arm.

"Now hold out your arm and just relax." Envy complied with the order, relaxing his arm and closing his eyes. Soon, he felt a familiar prick and the rush of the drug in his veins. Grinning, Envy shivered with pleasure as the heroin took its affect.

Greed smiled down at Envy and brushed a stray hair from the teen's face. "See? It's all better now." Greed made a move to get up but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his sleeve.

"Stay with me…" Envy pleaded, opening his violet eyes a little. Greed sighed and lifted Envy's small frame in his arms. He sat down on the chair, holding Envy on his lap. It surprised Greed greatly that Envy had come to trust him so much. The teen had never trusted a soul, until he'd met Greed. Maybe it was because Greed took care of him or because Greed was always willing to give Envy more drugs, but Envy trusted Greed with his life.

Greed didn't blame the kid for being cautious as to whom he trusted. Envy's home life was so screwed over, Greed was surprised Envy wasn't in a padded cell yet, screaming obscenities at everyone who passed. Greed looked down at Envy, smiling sadly as the said boy slept peacefully. A frown marred Greed's features as his eyes landed on the large bruise and the split lip. Many, many times, Greed had wondered how Envy lived through all the beatings, and was still able to put up a cheerful front.

Envy stirred but didn't wake. The drug seemed to have calmed him down but his shivering remained. Greed chewed on his lip thoughtfully, then stood, holding Envy carefully. He set Envy down on the plush carpet next to the fire. Envy's face contorted into a frown, then relaxed as Greed placed a comforting hand on his forehead.

Greed spent the rest of the night like this, watching Envy sleep.

* * *

A bright ray of sunlight hit Envy's eyes and he groaned. Stretching, he sat and yawned before opening his eyes. The fire had long gone out; only ashes remained. Looking around, Envy realized Greed wasn't in the room. He was about to get up and look, when a note by his hand caught his eye. 

_Morning sunshine._

_I had some errands to run. You know where the food is. _

_And don't forget to go to school._

_-Greed_

Envy groaned. He'd forgotten all about school. Mumbling curses to himself, Envy stood and stumbled to the bar in search of food. One of the waitresses at the bar, Martel, smiled at him. She had odd, red tattoos but she was loyal to Greed.

"I suppose you want me to make you pancakes?" Martel said, setting a glass of orange juice in front of Envy. The teen downed the glass and nodded at Martel's offer. He had to admit, she made some really good pancakes.

Soon, Martel set a plate stacked with pancakes. Envy's mouth watered and he shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Martel, your cooking is the best I've ever tasted!" He said, mouth full of pancakes. Martel just laughed and watched him eat.

"Slow down. We don't want you to get a stomachache. Oh, by the way, I'll help you cover up that bruise." Martel smiled again and waited for Envy to finish.

Once he was done, Envy grinned childishly at Martel. That was his way of showing his thanks. A large grin and a hearty belch. Which came right after the grin. Martel was used to this, so she just rolled her eyes. "You're insane. C'mon, I'm also supposed to drive you to school."

Pushing Envy into a chair, Martel grabbed a tube of liquid foundation that matched Envy's pale skin. Squeezing the goo onto a makeup sponge, Martel dabbed it onto Envy's cheek. Once the bruise was covered, she leaned back, admiring her work. "No one will notice. Now…For your lips…Just stick with your black lipstick and you'll be fine!"

Envy rolled his eyes and stood. He grabbed the ever-present tube from his back pocket, spread it across his lips, and then checked to make sure his lip ring was in place. "Thanks Martel. I owe you one."

"It was nothing. Really. Now get! I have to drive you to school!"

By driving, Martel meant zooming down the street on her motorcycle. Envy didn't mind the thrills but he swore that Martel was trying to get him to have a heart attack. She had almost hit a semi.

"Damn you, Martel…" Envy muttered, hopping off the bike. Turning back toward Martel, he held out the small box containing his stash. "Can you keep this for me? I don't want to get caught with it at school." Martel nodded and tucked the box into a side bag on his motorcycle. Giving Envy a small wave, she sped off, swerving around cars and pedestrians.

Rolling his eyes, Envy hugged his coat tightly around him as the wind picked up. It was getting cold early. Couldn't L.A. make up its mind on the weather? Shivering, Envy jogged into the school. His eyes were red and the eyelids threatened to close. A headache pounded across his mind, making him groan. Dammit, he was so stoned.

* * *

Stumbling into his homeroom, Envy slunk into his chair and rested his face on the cool wood. He was ready to sleep off his drug hangover when a voice forced him to open his eyes. 

"Your bruise…it's gone. Whoever did your makeup is really good at it." Ed smiled a bit at Envy, still confused about last night. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you, how did you end up on my window ledge?"

Envy shrugged and sat up. His head spun as a wave of lightheadedness washed over him. 'Oh…Stupid. You sat up too fast' Envy mentally chided himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Envy had never felt this shitty after taking drugs. Maybe the effects were catching up with him…No! The drugs didn't control Envy and Envy didn't control the drugs! They coexisted! They always had and nothing was going to change that!

"…-vy? Envy?" Ed's voice broke through Envy's thoughts. Turning to stare at the small blonde, Envy weakly lifted an eyebrow as if to ask 'What?'

"You don't look too good…Are you sick?" Confusion seeped into Envy's mind. Ed looked really worried. But…why? Envy was fine. A quick glance at the window told Envy that he didn't look fine.

Groaning, Envy slammed his head into his desk, trying to wake up. When that didn't work, he glared at the desktop, as though it was the reason for all his problems. A hand landed on Envy's arm, causing the teen to jerk away in surprise.

Ed was standing next to Envy, staring at him with worry in his eyes. "Envy…Come with me." Pulling on Envy's arm gently, Ed finally got the older teen to get up and follow him. Instead of heading to the nurse's office, Ed led Envy out to his car, silently thanking…well, school, for not having started yet.

Settling Envy into the passenger seat, Ed buckled the older teen, shut the door, and then ran to the driver's side. Sliding into the seat, Ed took a deep breath. _What the hell are you doing! _A little voice in his head shouted. A quick glance at Envy, who had fallen asleep, told Ed that he had to get Envy away from school. The older teen looked sick.

Starting his car, Ed pulled out of the parking lot slowly, looking around to make sure no teachers were watching. None were, thank goodness, so Ed sped out of the parking lot. Before he realized it, he was pulling into his driveway. Ed stopped the car, got out, and walked over to the passenger side.

Envy was still fast asleep, but his face was twisted into a frown. Ed frowned at this. He didn't want to wake Envy, although there was no other way. Unless…No way. Envy was taller than Ed. How was Ed supposed to carry him? Then again, Envy was so thin…

Unbuckling Envy, Ed slid his arm around Envy's small shoulders and under his knees. He tried not to blush, really he did. He just couldn't control the heat that rushed to his face. Averting his eyes from Envy, Ed lifted the older boy.

Ed stood there; wondering if he'd even lifted Envy at all. Looking down confirmed that yes, he had. Envy was so light…it was a miracle he didn't get blown away whenever there was a strong wind. (XD Just like me)

Ed shut the car door with his foot and locked it with his right hand. He couldn't put the keys in his pocket or else Envy's legs would fall. Getting inside the house proved to be difficult, but Ed finally managed it. He set Envy on the nearest couch, and then went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

The kitchen was spotless, as always. Al never liked it when Ed left dirty dishes or food out. The younger teen's constant scolding annoyed Ed and now that he was home alone, Ed left the juice carton out on the counter. Just to piss Al off.

Returning to the living room with his glass of cranberry juice, Ed noticed that Envy was sitting up and looked around. Confusion and fear were clear on Envy's face.

"Hey…you feeling any better?" Ed asked softly. Envy jumped at the sound of Ed's voice, but then relaxed when he saw who it was. Then the confusion set back in as Envy looked around once more.

"Where am I?"

"At my house." Ed walked over to Envy and sat on the couch next to the other boy. "How are you feeling? You looked ready to keel over in class…so, I took you home."

"Oh…Thanks, I guess." Envy yawned, rubbing his eyes. His head felt like it was filled with lead and his eyes felt like weights were threatening to close them. He glanced over when he saw Ed holding something out to him. Two little Advil rested in Ed's palm and he held out his glass of juice in the other.

"You look like you could use these." Ed smiled as Envy took the pills from him but ignored the juice.

Swallowing the pills dry, Envy groaned and stretched, his back cracking. "Much better. So, Chibi, what are we going to do, now that you've kidnapped me and taken me to your lair?"

Ed blinked, staring at Envy. "This really isn't much of a 'lair.'" Rolling his eyes, Ed set the glass of juice on the coffee table. When he leaned against the back of the couch, he realized Envy was staring at him. "…What?"

"Why did you bring me here, anyway?" Envy raised an eyebrow. He seemed more alert; the painkillers must be working.

"Well, I wasn't thinking…and I don't know where you live…so…I brought you here." Ed looked down at his lap, hoping Envy wouldn't notice the faint blush creeping over his cheeks. Ed nearly jumped in his seat as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looked up to see Envy smiling at him.

"Hey, thanks Chibi. I owe you one. I probably would have gotten into so much trouble for sleeping at school. You know how our teachers are…" Envy rolled his eyes but kept his arm around Ed. He knew he must be making the kid uncomfortable but…Envy couldn't help it. For some reason, he felt like holding Ed.

What surprised both of them was when Ed gave Envy a quick hug in return. Blushing bright red, the younger teen jumped off the couch. "Sorry…" Ed muttered. Talk about uncomfortable. Ed barely knew Envy and here he was, hugging him. Him. Another _guy._

_You know you liked it. _The small voice teased. Ed glared and shook his head, trying to make the voice shut up. To his relief, it didn't say anything else. But, maybe the voice had been right…Ed never had a girlfriend before. Sure, he'd had crushes here and there but nothing ever happened. Though, Ed never thought of himself as bi or gay. Maybe he was…

"Chibi Something is on your mind. What's bugging you?" Envy stood and tilted his head to the side. Curiosity always got the better of him, so he never let anything go until he figured it out. Right now, he wanted to know what Ed was thinking.

A shrug was the only answer he got.

Frowning, Envy walked in front of Ed. "You look lost in your own world. What's wrong?" Envy blinked, surprised that he amount of concern in his voice. He'd always been a sociopath and he knew it. Envy didn't need any shrink to tell him he suffered from it. So, why was he so concerned over the well-being of someone he didn't know? Then again, Envy hadn't been antisocial at all around Ed… which surprised him even more. He'd even kissed the kid!

Dammit Envy. Get yourself together. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard Ed's voice.

"Well…I was just thinking. You know, about life. It's nothing really impor-." Ed was cut short when he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and cold lips on his own mouth. Eyes widening, Ed stared at Envy as the older teen pulled out of the kiss.

Envy winked and pulled Ed into a hug. "You shouldn't think so much, Chibi. It's bad for your health." Envy chuckled as Ed tried to squirm out of Envy's arms. Deciding to let Ed go, Envy sat back down on the couch. What he didn't expect, though, was Ed sitting down next to him.

Ed's face was still bright red and he shifted nervously in his seat. Sighing, Ed turned to Envy and pulled the older teen's face close to his. "I don't understand why you make me feel like this…" Ed pressed his lips against Envy's then pulled back quickly. He stood up and ran from the room and down the hall.

Envy heard a door slam upstairs, signaling that Ed had retreated to his bedroom.

_I don't understand why you make me feel like this…_

What had Edward meant by that? Surely Ed didn't like Envy…right? Envy had no idea how to handle this. He'd never been in love and no one had ever loved him. Sure, Envy fooled around before but it wasn't anything that lasted. He'd also been so antisocial that most people tended to leave him alone. So, why on earth was he acting so friendly with Ed? He couldn't like the kid…right?

Envy sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. His headache was finally gone so he drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Meanwhile, Ed had locked himself in his room to think. He'd just skipped school, brought Envy to his house, and willingly kissed him. Massaging his temples, Ed got off his bed and walked over to his desk. Flopping down on the chair, Ed sighed. Something about Envy made Ed's hormones fly. Maybe it was a crush?

Shaking his head, Ed got up once more and turned his radio on softly. He blinked as a song he hadn't heard in a while came on. Humming along, Ed sat on the edge of his bed.

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,  
Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,_

Rolling his eyes, Ed began singing along softly. He was surprised that he still knew all the words. This had been one of his favorite songs. Once the song ended, Ed turned the radio off and decided to leave the room. He wanted to talk to Envy. Ed grabbed something from his dresser, and then left the room.

Ed yawned and slid down the banister. If Al had been home, Ed would have gotten the lecture of his life. Al hated Ed doing anything dangerous. Sliding down banisters was no exception. When Ed reached the bottom, he hopped off and walked quietly to the living room.

Envy was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. A small sigh of relief escaped between Ed's lips. He had had no idea what he was going to say to Envy. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table, Ed watched Envy sleep, a small smile on his face. Envy seemed so peaceful when he was asleep.

Ed reached out a hand to shake Envy awake. What he wasn't prepared for was being shoved onto his back, a hand around his throat. Envy was above him glaring. Then, the older teen jumped off, a shocked look on his face.

"Wow…Ed, I'm really sorry…I forgot where I was…" Envy sat on the couch, wrapping his arms around himself.

Ed sat up, rubbing his neck. "No…It's okay. I shouldn't have woken you up. Oh, by the way, I wanted to return this." Ed held something out to Envy. When Envy glanced over to see what it was, his eyes widened. His switchblade was in Ed's hand. Grabbing it from the younger teen, Envy slipped it into his pocket.

"Thanks. I was missing that." Envy smiled over at Ed, who was still rubbing his neck. "Sorry about your neck…"

"It's really okay. Honest." Ed shrugged and lowered his hand. "Envy? How come you seem so...comfortable around me?" Ed tilted his head, watching Envy. All Envy did was shrug and pull something out of his pants pocket.

Grinning, Envy dangled a bag of cocaine in front of Ed's face. "Whatta say? Wanna snort it up with me?" Envy chuckled, watching as Ed's eyes widened. "C'mon Chibi The first time ain't going to kill you. Hell, it hasn't killed me yet."

Ed gulped nervously and nodded. Wait, why the hell did you just agree! Ed mentally shouted at himself. Oh shit…if Al found out about this…

Envy was already pouring the power onto a flat mirror he'd pulled from his pocket. He then began dividing them into lines with his driver's license. (Yes. Envy can drive.)

"Now, just do what I do, okay?" Envy handed Ed a cut straw and then pulled one out of his pocket for himself. Sniffing, Envy put one end of the straw in his right nostril and sniffed. Sitting up, Envy wiped his watering eyes and grinned. "Wow, I needed that." He bent down and sniffed up another dose.

Nervously, Ed repeated what Envy had done…

* * *

And…that's where I'm stopping the chapter. Bwahahhaha! I made Greed more of a dad figure...Hm...Whatever. And anyone who can guess that song WITHOUT looking up the lyrics gets another cookie! 


	5. Aftereffects

Don't kill me for taking so long...

Disclaimer: The fic is mine, FMA isn't.

Chapter 5: Aftereffects

A few minutes later, Envy was trying to deal with a hyperactive Edward. Although, the older teen couldn't help laughing at Ed, who was being quite silly. Ed was dancing around like a monkey and Envy couldn't get him to sit still.

After a while of chasing Ed, Envy gave up and flopped onto the couch. Euphoria captured his mind and he grinned for no reason. Ah…the power of these drugs was wonderful. (These are all real sides effects of coke. DON'T DO DRUGS, KIDS!)

Envy glanced to his right when he felt the weight of the couch shift. Ed was curled up next to him, smiling. The smaller boy leaned up and batted at a long strand of Envy's hair. Raising an eyebrow, Envy simply watched Ed play with his hair. _What a weird kid…_

Ed soon lost his hyperactivity and frowned. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Did I really just…?"

Envy grinned and nodded. "Yup. Your first time, eh Edo?" Envy's grin widened as Ed blinked, confused, around the room. Ed sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

"If my brother finds out, I am so dead." Ed groaned, grabbing a pillow and hiding his face in it. Envy rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow away. "Don't get all depressed, Chibi. It's just another side effect, okay?" Envy said, though it didn't sound all to reassuring.

Ed looked up at Envy, frowning slightly. "For some reason…I want more…" Ed reached for the straw he'd used but Envy slapped his hand away. "No way, Ed. I don't want to get you addicted." Envy sighed and took away the straws and mirror, shoving them in his coat pockets.

Glancing over at Ed, Envy smiled. "See ya Chibi. It's been fun." Ed raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"You're leaving?" Ed asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. At Envy's nod, Ed stood and walked over to the front door. "Okay…See you at school?"

"See you at school." Envy grinned and ruffled Ed's hair, much to the shorter boy's discomfort.

* * *

Walking outside in the late afternoon really irked Envy. It was so hot outside and the low sun irritated his poor eyes. Walking faster, Envy grinned when The Devil's Nest came into view. He was starving and he knew he could always get free food there. 

Envy went around back and into the door leading to the kitchen. Martel was making dinner for the tenants. She turned and gave Envy a warm, motherly smile. "I suppose you're hungry." Martel stated as Envy plopped down in a chair.

"Ravenous." Envy grumbled, resting his head on the counter. This earned him a soft whack in the head. Martel hated it when Envy put his head on her spotless counters.

Envy pouted but sat up straight. Martel set a plate of hot spaghetti in front of him. "Dig in, kid. You could use some meat on your bones." She poked his arm and laughed as he swatted her finger away, his mouth full of food.

"Something smells good!" The kitchen door opened and in walked Greed. When his eyes fell on Envy, he shook his head. "Mooching off Martel again, are we? Shame on you." Greed chuckled and sat in a chair next to Envy.

Reaching for Envy's fork, Greed swirled some spaghetti on it and ate it. He glanced over at Envy to see the kid practically hugging his plate of food. "Mine." Envy growled out, rescuing his fork from Greed.

"Calm down kid. I'm not going to steal your food. So, are you going home tonight?" Greed took his plate of food as Martel handed it to him.

Sighing, Envy nodded. "They were going to leave this morning on business…" By _they, _Envy meant his parents. Swallowing another bite of spaghetti, he looked over at Greed. "I need a ride home, though…"

"Thought so. I'll take you. Finish eating, then meet me out in the garage." Greed stood, handing his plate to Martel, and then walking out of the kitchen. Once Envy was finished with his spaghetti, he said goodbye to Martel. Making his way to the garage, he saw Greed waiting for him in his black Corvette.

As Envy slid into the passengers seat, he asked Greed, "How on earth can you afford cars like this? It's like, every time I see you, you have a new car." Greed simply laughed and started up the car.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday."

* * *

When they arrived at Envy's apartment building, Greed caught Envy's arm and pulled the boy into a hug. "Take care of yourself, kid." With a gentle shove, Greed pushed Envy out of his car. 

"I'm no kid…" Envy grumbled to himself as he waved to Greed, who was driving away. Making his way up to his apartment, Envy sighed. He hoped his parents were already gone. Upon opening the door, the dark and quiet apartment told Envy that they were gone.

Locking the door behind him, Envy went over to his couch and sat on it. Letting his mind wander, Envy was surprised that his thoughts drifted to Edward. Edward…He sure was an interesting kid…

"Eh, whatever." Envy laid down on the couch, his stomach nice and full. Curling up, he fell into a light sleep.

"_Chibi, c'mon, it's not going to kill you."_

"_Yeah but…"_

"_But nothing." Envy smirked as he pressed Ed against a locker, kissing the shorter teen roughly. Ed moaned against the kiss, causing Envy's smirk to widen…_

Envy sat bolt upright, blinking away sleep. The hell kind of dream was that? He rubbed his temples, knowing where that dream was about to go…"Oh hell…Ed really shouldn't get involved with me…" Lying back down, Envy frowned up at the ceiling.

Sure, he loved teasing Ed, but there was something about Edward that confused Envy. What was it? Could it be the fact that Edward was so stubborn? No…it had to be Ed's innocence. The boy knew nothing of the terrible things that when on in Envy's life.

A new feeling welled up inside of Envy. The feeling to protect…

* * *

When Al returned home from school, he found Edward sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. "That's odd…" His nerdy, A-student of a brother was actually slacking off…Maybe Ed was sick. Immediately worried, Al sat on the ground by his brother. Placing a hand on Ed's forehead, Al frowned when he felt the heat. His brother definitely had a small fever. 

Just then, Ed's eyes opened and he looked over at Al. "Hey…what time is it?" Sitting up, Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh…I feel like crap."

Al, being the overprotective little brother, said, "Maybe you should go to sleep early…you have a small fever…" Ed glanced at Al and shrugged.

"Alright. I do feel pretty tired." Standing up, Ed gave Al a quick hug before going up to his room. Once there, Ed sat on his bed, thinking about Envy. That guy confused him so much…Despite getting high that afternoon; Ed had fun whenever Envy was around. Envy was different…

A new feeling wrapped itself around Ed. The feeling of a new experience…

* * *

After school the next day, Envy immediately headed for Ed's locker. "Hey chibi. Do you want to hang out?" 

Ed's eyes widened and he stared up at Envy. "Um…Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Envy grinned and ruffled Ed's hair. "Let's go see a movie. I'll pay." Grabbing Ed's arm, Envy literally dragged Ed out of the school. "Sorry though. We're going to have to walk. I don't have my own ride."

"It's okay. It's a nice day." Ed shrugged and started walking in the direction of the movie theater. He smiled to himself; it had been a while since he'd hung out with friends. Sure, Envy was strange, but he was fun in his own way. "What movie are we going to see?" Ed asked, turning around.

Envy was leisurely walking along, taking his sweet time. "A horror movie." A smirk spread across Envy's face at Ed's terrified expression. "Don't worry chibi. I'll keep you safe." Laughing, Envy caught up with Ed and swung an arm around the small boy's shoulders.

* * *

Once they had their tickets, Envy dragged Ed into the theater. Ed passed on any snacks; for fear that he might throw them up. Sitting in the dark theater didn't seem to help his nerves either. 

_Why did I agree to his?_ Ed groaned, sliding down low in the big theater seat. Envy seemed to be enjoying Ed's discomfort. When the movie started, Envy leaned over and whispered, "If you get scared, you can hold my hand."

Ed's jaw dropped and he punched Envy playfully in the arm. "No way. I won't get scared."

Halfway through the movie, the fingers on Ed's left hand were laced between the fingers on Envy's right hand. Ed was continuously hiding his face in Envy's shoulder. Every Ed screamed, Envy would laugh at the boy. "You're such a scaredy cat."

"I…am not…" Ed pouted up at Envy, his grip tightening on Envy's hand. One of the characters was about to get stabbed. Ed's eyes were wide, but they grew wider as Envy leaned over and kissed him. Kissed him! Right there in the movie theater!

* * *

Bwahahaha…Okay. I shouldn't be laughing since this chapter is so short and you all probably hate me now. Well, I was really busy with school and my then play. But now…I can update! Until I leave in four days…Then I won't be able to update in over a week. Please R&R! 


	6. The most beautiful thing out here

Hey everyone! It's chapter six! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! Rawr. Wish I did…

Chapter Six: You know what's the most beautiful thing out here?

Ed pulled back and looked around, making sure no one was watching them. Envy chuckled softly as Ed turned back to him, his face bright red with embarrassment. Before Ed could say anything, though, Envy caught his lips in another soft kiss. Ed hesitated for a moment, and then kissed Envy back. His arms wrapped around the longhaired teen's neck, pulling him close.

After about a minute, Ed pulled back and let go of Envy. He was so embarrassed that he didn't even look up at Envy. "Hey, you're not a bad kisser" Envy purred, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist. A soft blush crept over Ed's face and he glanced down at Envy, who was cuddling against his chest.

"Envy…What…what if somebody sees us?" Ed whispered, growing nervous. All he got was a soft laugh in return.

* * *

When the movie ended, Envy let go of Ed, saving the boy from embarrassment. "Chibi, you were such a little chicken." Envy snickered as he stepped out of the theater. The sun was getting low in the sky, casting gold light on the clouds. 

"Oh shit! I forgot to tell Al I was going to a movie! He's going to kill me…"

* * *

As soon as Ed opened his front door, a pan went flying at him. He ducked, then cringed as the pan hit Envy in the face. "Oops…" 

Envy rubbed his nose, making sure that it wasn't bloody. This time, Envy ducked just before a large pot went sailing over his head. "Geez, chibi. Your brother is violent."

"Nii-san! Where have you been! I've been worried sick! I thought maybe you were in an accident or something!" Al took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Ed stood up and gave his brother a hug before Al decided to murder him.

"Sorry bro…I went to see a movie with my friend…Oh. Al, this is Envy. I went to the movie with him." Ed pointed at Envy.

Al stared, his mouth dropping. Envy was decked out in clunky, combat boots, black pants with numerous chains and zippers, a tight black shirt under a tight black jacket. To Al, it seemed as though zillions of rings covered Envy's fingers. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. Envy had a lip ring and about half a dozen piercings on each ear.

His eyes were violet! Violet! No real human has eyes like that!

Al was snapped back to reality by Ed waving a hand in his face. "Gosh Al, staring is rude." Al blushed and muttered a soft "Sorry…"

Envy blinked, a bit confused, and then started to laugh. "Edo, your whole family is strange. Pleased to meet you." Envy held out a hand to Al, who, hesitantly, shook it.

Ed chuckled softly. "Calm down, Al. He doesn't bite."

"Hard." Envy added with a smirk. This earned him a soft punch in the shoulder. "Well, I should be off. I just wanted to make sure Ed wasn't going to get murdered by his little brother." On his way out the door, Envy ruffled Ed's hair, then left, shutting the front door behind him.

Ed watched him go, then shivered as he felt an evil aura behind him…

"Edward….I TOLD YOU TO ALWAYS CALL ME BEFORE YOU GO SOMEWHERE!" Al yelled, causing Ed to cringe. "I've been so worried about you! And…that guy you're hanging out with is really creepy, Ed! I mean, he wears make-up!"

"It's just eyeliner, Al…" Ed replied, keeping his voice low.

"So? I don't want you to hang out with him. He seemed like he…wasn't all there."

Ed's fists clenched and he shouted, "I'll hang out with him if I want too! You're not Mom!" He froze.

Al's eyes watered and he stepped back.

"Shit…Al, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean it…"

"Save it." Al turned on his heel and ran to his room, slamming the door.

Ed sighed and walked into the kitchen, where dinner sat cold on the table. He hadn't meant to say that…He just got so mad at Al…But Al was trying his best to keep the house running and to have food on the table. Every month since Mom's death, they'd get social security. But it didn't pay for everything. That's where their good for nothing father's child support money came in. Ed never wanted to accept it but they needed it…

The phone rang, shocking Ed out of his thoughts. He reached behind him and held the phone against his ear. "Hello?"

"Chibi? Good, this is the right number. Hey, is everything okay? Was your brother mad?"

At Envy's concerned voice, a smile crept over Ed's lips. "Yeah…He was pissed. We got in a fight but he'll be okay. How'd you get my number anyway?"

"I have my ways." Envy laughed and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo. Well, I should go check on Al. He seemed pretty upset…"

"All right. See you at school." Envy hung up and Ed sighed, putting the receiver back in its cradle.

Getting up, Ed was about to go to Al's room when the phone rang once again. Sighing, Ed picked it up. "Hello?"

"Edward? My, you sound so grown up."

Ed froze and his eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are you calling?"

"Because I wanted to see how my sons were doing, that's why." The voice on the other end sighed. "You still hate me, don't you?"

"Duh! You kinda abandoned us! Stop calling here! I don't want to talk to you!" Ed slammed down the phone, cutting off the protests of his father. He sat down and frowned. He had no right to call here…That bastard had no right…

A tear slipped down Ed's cheek and he wiped it away angrily. He didn't even move as he heard Al enter the kitchen. "Ed…It was Dad, wasn't it?" Al sighed and gave Ed a hug.

"Look, Dad must have had a reason for leaving…"

"Al, I don't care what his reason was…It was unfair…It made Mom so sad…"

* * *

Later that night, after his homework was done, Ed lay awake in bed, trying not to think of his father. Turning to his dresser, Ed picked up the picture of him, Al and Mom… 

"Mom, I miss you…"

* * *

The next day went by quickly. He didn't see Envy in any of his classes, which confused Ed. On his way to his car, he saw Envy standing next to it. 

"Hey chibi, want to hang out?"

"Sorry…I have to go to work."

"Well, after work?"

Ed looked over at Envy, pausing after he opened his door. "Sure. I don't see why not. I work at Monkey Business. Be there by five." Ed got in his car, still irked over his father calling.

Envy was confused but he decided to let Ed go on to work. He'd have to ask Ed why he was so upset…

* * *

Envy was waiting outside the movie store at precisely five o' clock. When Ed came out of the store, Envy grinned. "Hey Edo. You looked upset earlier so I brought you something to cheer you up. But not here. Let's go to my neighborhood, okay?" 

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Get in and show me the way."

Once they pulled to a stop at the curb outside Envy's apartment building, Envy got out. Instead of going up the steps, he walked past the building. "C'mon Edo."

Ed followed quietly, looking around the run down neighborhood. His house seemed like a mansion compared to some of the buildings here. Envy led him to an abandoned park and they had to slip through a hole in the high, chain link fence. Envy kept walking until he came to a fountain. He then sat down on the edge of it.

Taking a seat next to Envy, Ed watched curiously as Envy pulled cigarettes out of his pocket. He handed one to Ed. "It's a joint. I rolled it myself." Envy grinned, as though this were something to be proud of.

"Marijuana? " Ed looked down that the joint in his hands, wondering why he was doing this.

"Yeah. It'll make you feel better, Edo. You seemed really…sad." Searching through his pockets, Envy avoided Ed's gaze.

"Yeah…But that's just my own problem…nothing important…" Ed sighed as Envy pulled out a lighter. "Give me that." Lighting the joint, Ed stuck it in his mouth. Sucking on it, Ed coughed bit from the smoke but after a while, he got the hang of it. Once he finished the first one, he flung the butt into the fountain. Envy offered him another one, which he gladly took.

"So, what was bugging you, chibi? If you don't mind my asking…"

"I don't mind. It…it was my dad. He called last night. The nerve of that guy…abandoning us…I hate him." Ed frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that…My dad did the same thing…" Envy sighed and wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulder. "Now tell me. Doesn't the world seem so much more beautiful now?"

Ed looked around. Envy was right. Colors seemed brighter, the air tasted cleaner, and even the sounds of daily life seemed beautiful. Ed smiled and looked over at Envy. "Yeah…It's amazing…These things really show the real beauty in life…"

"Mhm. You know what's the most beautiful thing out here?" Envy asked, taking another drag.

"No. What is it?" Ed asked, curiously looking around.

"You." Envy bent down and kissed Ed softly, flicking his joint into the fountain. Ed did the same, then wrapped his arms around Envy's thin body. Envy smiled and pulled Ed close to himself, sliding his tongue over the boy's soft lips.

Ed gasped and Envy took advantage of this, slipping his tongue into Ed's mouth. He began to gently explore, smiling to himself as he felt Ed relax. After a minute, Envy pulled back for air, smiling down at Ed, who was blushing a bright red.

"Chibi, what's with you? I thought for sure you didn't go that way." Envy tilted his head, smirking. Ed blushed brighter and looked into the fountain. His reflection sparkled and shimmered but he could still see how red he was.

"Don't tell Al, okay? I…I wanna come out to him when I'm ready…"

Envy blinked and shook his head. "I wouldn't tell him. Besides, he doesn't seem to like me much…" With a smile, Envy gently flicked Ed's forehead. "Cheer up, kid. It's not the end of the world. And I'm sure your brother will understand when you tell him."

Ed rubbed his forehead and frowned. "He's been through a lot…We both have…I don't want to get him freaked out…I mean, finding out that I'm…It might be too big of a shock…"

"It's not the end of the world, chibi. It's not like your life is going to end just because you're gay. I mean, I'm still alive and kicking." Envy grinned and pulled Ed into a hug. "Don't sweat it, kid. It'll be okay. Besides, if he gets mad, I'll talk to him. I'll take care of you. 'Cause you're so damn cute."

Envy snickered as Ed's face turned red once more. This kid was so easy to embarrass. Ruffling Ed's hair, Envy leaned down to steal a quick kiss from Ed. "C'mon. Let's get you home before your brother decides to send out a search party."

Envy stood up and held out a hand to help Ed up. Ed took it and Envy pulled him up. But Envy wasn't expecting Ed to keep holding onto his hand. The younger boy laced his fingers through Envy's, smiling up at the wild haired teen. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Bwahahaha! That's where I'm going to end this chapter. It took a while to get out because I had writer's block. Sorry! R&R please! I'll try and get chapter seven out faster. 


	7. Sleepover

Well…It seems as though in a review for chapter six, someone called Edo-chan an ant…

Ed-They did what! WHO'RE CALLING SO SHORT THAT I BELONG IN AN ANT HILL! HUH!

-knocks Ed out with a frying pan- Stupid chibi. She didn't say that…

Once again, I don't own FMA.

Chapter 7: Sleepover

As Envy led Ed back to his car, he was a bit surprised to see Greed. Then a grin broke over his face. "Chibi, I want you to meet someone." Envy pulled Ed gently over to Greed, grinning. "Ed, this is Greed. Greed, this is Ed."

Greed raised an eyebrow at the short, blonde kid holding Envy's hand. "Your new boy toy?" He asked, turning his attention back to Envy. The wild haired teen frowned.

"No. He's my new boyfriend," Envy grinned and bent down to kiss Ed's forehead. The smaller boy blushed and hid behind Envy. Greed laughed and extended a hand.

"Calm down kid. I'm not going to hurt you." Ed hesitantly shook Greed's hand, and then hid behind Envy again. Boyfriend…Was he really Envy's boyfriend? He didn't mind but he didn't think Envy would be into stuff like dating…

"So, Greed, what brings you here?" Envy asked, bushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Greed sighed and jerked his thumb back at Envy's apartment building. "Your parents are home again. I thought you might want to come to my place."

As Greed and Envy were talking, Ed ventured over to Greed's motorcycle. "Whoa…" Greed noticed Ed's interest and grinned.

"Ever ridden on one, kid?" When Ed shook his head, Greed's grin widened. "Do you want to? I could drive your car home and let Envy drive my bike and you can ride on it. Whatta say?"

Ed looked up, then back down at the motorcycle. "Can I really?" Greed laughed and tossed his helmet to Ed. As Greed did this, Ed noticed an odd tattoo on Greed's hand…He'd have to ask Envy about it later. "Envy, get your butt over here. Your little friend has never ridden a motorcycle!"

Envy laughed and walked over to Ed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Let me take you to your house in style, chibi." Climbing onto the bike, Envy waited for Ed to get on behind him. After Ed tossed Greed his car keys, he held onto Envy tightly. With a wide grin, Envy revved the bike and sped off, enjoying Ed's yelp of surprise.

* * *

When they arrived at Ed's house, Envy practically had to pry Ed off him. "You went so fast!" Ed took off the helmet, taking deep gulps of air. Greed parked Ed's car in the driveway, then got out. 

"Nice place." Greed said as he checked out the house.

"Thanks…Well, I guess I should go in now…Al is probably waiting for me." Ed turned to his house before Envy caught his arm.

"Hey chibi, can I sleep over? I don't feel like going to my house and I'm here anyway." Envy grinned widely. "Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything." This made Ed blush and he turned towards his house again.

"Fine...Let's just go tell Al." Catching his keys as Greed tossed them to him, Ed made his way up to the front door. With a wave, Greed hopped on his motorcycle and zoomed off.

When Ed opened the door, he was practically mauled by Al. The younger teen threw his arms around Ed, about ready to burst into tears. "Edward! You said you'd tell me whenever you were going to stay out late!"

"…Oops?" Ed squirmed out of his brother's hug and slipped into the house. "Hey Al, Envy's going to spend the night, okay?"

Al blinked and stared at Envy. He bit his lip, trying not to say something mean…He should be happy that Ed had a friend over. Ed seemed to be having trouble simply _making_ friends lately…

"Well…I guess that's okay. It _is_ the weekend after all…" Al muttered. "Ah…I'm going to go make dinner." Without glancing back, the younger boy ran into the kitchen, leaving a confused older brother staring after him.

"That was unexpected. I didn't think he'd give up so easily…Sweet." Ed turned to look at Envy, a big grin on his face. "C'mon. I'm starving." Pulling on Envy's arm, Ed dragged the older teen into the kitchen.

* * *

"Envy…You've barely eaten…Am I a bad cook?" Al looked up, a look of worry of his face. Envy had barely touched his food… 

Envy looked up and smiled. "The food's great. I'm just not all that hungry." He looked across the table at Ed, who just shrugged.

"C'mon Envy. I'll get the futon for you. Thanks for making us dinner, Al. It was delicious. Mom would be proud." Ed ruffled his brother's hair and left the kitchen, with Envy following close behind.

Once they were upstairs, Ed walked to the hall closet and yanked out the futon. Envy pouted and leaned against the wall, sulking. "How come I have to sleep on that? Why can't I just share your bed? It's big enough. I've seen it."

"Envy…What if my brother saw? I'm not ready to tell him yet…" Ed chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at the futon. "But…I guess I can lock my door…" Envy grinned and leaned over to Ed. He grasped the younger teen's chin, lifting his face and kissing Ed's soft lips.

Ed kissed back briefly before pulling away. He was blushing a soft pink and he threw the futon into his room, just so Al wouldn't get suspicious. Envy pushed past him and hopped onto the bed. After Ed had locked the door, Envy beckoned the boy to join him on the bed. Hesitant at first, Ed took off his jacket, then snuggled next to Envy.

Grabbing Ed's remote, Envy turned on the TV to some law show. But he ignored it and began playing with Ed's hair. Smiling, Ed wrapped an arm around Envy's waist, watching the show. He liked law shows…

"Hey Envy? What was that weird tattoo on Greed's hand?"

Envy looked down at Ed and grinned. "Everyone in my gang has one of those. It's an old alchemical symbol called an Ouroboros. Wanna see mine?" Envy pulled up his pant leg, showing Ed the tattoo on his left thigh. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah…" Ed traced the outline of the tattoo before pulling back and turning his attention to the TV. Envy smirked as he noted the soft blush on Ed's cheeks…

* * *

When the show ended, Ed had already fallen asleep, tucked snugly in Envy's arms. As he slept, Envy turned off the TV, then watched Ed. The boy was so cute when he was sleeping…In fact, Ed was cute no matter what he did. Envy frowned. When had he fallen for this kid? They hadn't known each other very long, but Envy didn't want Ed to belong to anyone else… 

Ed grumbled in his sleep and pulled Envy closer. Envy laughed softly and patted Ed's head. "G'night, sleepy head." In a few minutes, Envy was fast asleep as well.

* * *

When morning came, Envy woke up, unable to sleep any longer. He was surprised he'd slept in the same bed with someone without doing anything past cuddling. It was so unlike him…Why did Ed make him act so...nice? Sitting up, Envy stroked Ed's hair gently before slipping out of the boy's arms. Ed frowned, curling up and then falling back into a deep sleep. 

Smiling, Envy walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. He looked up and down the hall for a bathroom. It was next to Al's room…Envy groaned, tiptoeing into the bathroom and relieving himself. As he was washing his hands, he glanced up at his reflection. No wonder Al had been scared of him…

Envy's face was pale, framed by dark hair. Dark circles, not just from make-up, were under his eyes. His pupils were dilated, nearly hiding the violet irises. This only made the whites of his eyes appear more prominent, giving him am almostpanicked look. Frowning, Envy glared at his reflection and left the bathroom.

Only to almost plow Al over.

The smaller boy stared up at Envy, and then began to apologize like crazy. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in the bathroom. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm so sorry!"

Envy stared at Al, then starting laughing. "You apologize more than Ed." Stifling his laughter, Envy ruffled Al's hair then started walking back to Ed's room.

"Wait. Um…how did you and Ed become friends?" Al frowned slightly. He had no idea how his brother could have befriended such a crazy looking person. Envy stopped walking and thought for a minute. Shrugging, he turned to grin at Al.

"I don't know. First day I saw him, I flipped him off. Then we somehow become friends. It was weird." With a wave, Envy turned and walked into Ed's room, leaving a confused Al behind.

Shutting the bedroom door, Envy tiptoed over to the bed. He crawled over to Ed, leaning over him. "Time to wake up, chibi." Ed grumbled and curled up some more. A wicked smiled crossed Envy's face and he leaned down, licking the outer rim of Ed's ear.

The blonde jumped up, throwing Envy off balance and causing him to topple off the bed. Envy sat up, rubbing his head and laughing hysterically. "The look on your face! Priceless!" Ed crawled over to the edge of the bed, wide-awake and glaring.

"That was so mean! Taking advantage of me while I was sleeping!" Grabbing his pillow, Ed chucked it at Envy. The older teen dodged, still laughing his head off.

"But chibi! I wanted you to wake up. I was so lonely when you were sleeping." Envy rested his arms on the bed, pouting up at Ed. "You didn't wanna get up…"

"You didn't ask! You just licked me!" Frowning, Ed poked Envy in the forehead. "Quit pouting. It's insanely cute." A grin spread across Envy's face and he jumped up. Throwing his arms around Ed, he knocked the poor boy down and straddled his waist.

"You're the cute one." Envy purred, leaning down to leave little kisses across Ed's jaw. The blonde beneath him blushed bright red but he didn't push Envy away. Well, he didn't push Envy away until he heard his door open.

Ed shoved Envy and crawled back, staring into the wide eyes of his little brother. Al's jaw dropped as he stared at Ed and then at Envy.

"Brother…You're gay!"

* * *

Eeps. That was rather short...But I wanted to get it out really bad. A cliffy! Gasp! Please review! It's make me happy! 


	8. Brotherly Love

This is to a reviewer who promised me a cookie…Can I still have a cookie? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? That's the easiest way to bribe me…Just give me a cookie!

Well, a lot of people were asking while poor little Al was shocked. Here's my answer: He's Al, who's so innocent and he just walked in to see his brother, who he thought was straight, with another guy. He has a right for an outburst like that! I mean…I would too. Then I'd say, "Cooooooooool," and ask if I could watch…

Blah blah blah. Same old disclaimers. No warnings this time. This is a short chapter and I'm really sorry...School has started up again and I'm really busy.

Chapter 8: Brotherly Love

"B-brother…?" Al asked, his voice shaking. He watched as Ed sat up, staring down at the floor guiltily. "Why didn't you tell me…?" Feeling hurt, Al turned and walked out of the room. Ed watched sadly.

Envy simply watched Al leave, then raised an eyebrow. "What's with him? I thought that just by looking at you, one would think you were at least bi…" He pushed his wild hair out of his eyes and frowned. "Look, Edo. You should go talk to him, okay? I'll just go home and come back tomorrow or something."

Standing up, Envy stretched and glanced back at Ed. The boy was pouting cutely, making Envy grin. "I promise to come back. I'll even bring you a present, okay?" Ed brightened up a little and crawled off the bed to hug Envy.

"Okay…I suppose I really should talk to Al…He seemed more upset that I didn't tell him..." Sighing, Ed pulled back and took Envy's hand. "I'll walk you out. You can come back tonight if you want…" He walked out of the room and down the stairs; Envy trailing behind him. At the front door, Envy wrapped his arms tightly around Ed, kissing him gently.

"See you later, chibi." With a grin, Envy pulled back and ruffled Ed's hair, then walked out the door.

Ed was still blushing from the kiss when he looked up, seeing Al on the stairs. "Brother…Can I talk to you?" Al asked softly, looking down at Ed. The blonde nodded and climbed the stairs, sitting down next to his younger brother.

"What's up, bro?"

Al bit his nails, a habit he'd developed when he was nervous. "Brother…When were you going to tell me?"

"I…I don't know, Al…I guess I was afraid and I'd just figured it out recently…I didn't want to keep it from you…But…I was afraid you'd stop loving me…" Ed whispered, wrapping his arms around his legs. He could feel Al staring at him and he fidgeted a little.

"Ed…" The blonde looked up when he felt Al's arms wrap around him. "Are you stupid! I could never hate you!" Al looked up, his eyes shimmering with held back tears. Ed cringed. He hated it when Al cried…

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…I just wish you could have told me…" Al sighed and tugged on Ed's braid playfully. "I'll accept you, no matter what you do…You're my brother and I love you…"

"Al…Don't get all sappy on me…" Ed muttered, wiping away his own tears. The fear of Al hating him vanished. He looked at Al and started to laugh. "Look at us…Sitting here, crying and talking like people out of cheesy movies…" This made Al laugh and soon, both brother's were clutching their stomachs and gasping for air.

Al was the first to calm down, though he was still snickering softly. "Hey, Ed?" Ed mumbled softly like an 'Mhhhmmmm,' making Al roll his eyes. "Do…Do you love Envy? Also, does he take care of you?"

That was Al for you. Always the worrywart. "Yes, Al. I do. I really do love him…He's really nice, a little weird, but that only makes me love him more. Don't worry, Al. He takes really good care of me." Ed decided to leave out that by taking care of him, Envy let him get high…

"Good. Or else I'd have to talk to him about that."

"Al! You're acting like an overprotective dad who won't let his daughter even hug a guy for longer than five seconds!" (1)

Al blinked a few times, staring at Ed. Then he cracked up. "That's probably the longest sentence I've ever heard you say, Brother! It didn't make much sense either…"

"You're just jealous 'cause I can say really long sentences really fast!" Ed stuck out his tongue, receiving a roll of the eyes from Al. (2)

"Brother…Sometimes, I really don't understand you…" Al stood and stretched. "I'm going to go make breakfast. Want to help?"

"Nah…I'll just watch and then bask in the glory of your yummy food." Grinning, Ed skipped down the stairs.

"Then you don't get any food!"

"Aww! Al! You know I can't cook!" Ed whined, looking back up at his younger brother.

"True…You'd probably blow up the stove…Alright! You're staying out of the kitchen until breakfast is ready!" Al went off, leaving a sulking Ed on the landing.

"Not that bad at cooking…"

--------------------------------------------------------

After a delicious breakfast of Al's pancakes, Ed zoned out in front of the TV. He was bored as hell, wondering if Envy was going to come back that night. When Al walked into the room, he stared at the TV, then at Ed flopped on the couch, then back to the TV.

"You look bored, Ed…"

"I _am _bored. Unbore me, Al." Ed whined, throwing the boring remote at the boring TV. The boring remote missed and hit the boring little houseplant, which fell off the boring entertainment center and onto the boring floor. Damn, everything was so boring today…

Al laughed, then tried to leave. He was acting a little weird…

"Al, you better not be hiding a kitten in your shirt. If you are, get rid of it."

"But Ed! It's so little and cute! It was crying and I could leave it outside!" Al produced a small black kitten from inside his shirt. "See? She's so cute. Ed, can I keep her? Please?"

Ed groaned. He wasn't in the mood to fight with his brother about a kitten. "Fine…But if that things bugs me, I'm killing it." Al's eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

Wait, what! Did I just agree to let Al keep a kitten? Damn, I'm going soft… 

Turning his back on the boring TV, Ed laid down and fell into a light doze.

--------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Ed was roused from sleep by something…fluffy. His eyes cracked open to see Al's kitten nuzzling against his nose. Ed growled but the kitten didn't seem bothered by the threatening noise. It simply curled up, nestled in Ed's messy braid.

"Dumb cat…" Though, Ed had to admit, the thing was really cute…Reaching out his index finger, he ran it down the kitten's back. The little ball of fluff purred, swishing its tail back and forth slowly.

"Aww."

Ed looked up at the noise and a flash blinded him momentarily. Once he could he again, he saw Al standing by the couch with a camera in his hand and a huge grin on his face. "I knew you'd like her, brother."

"I…No. I don't like her. I was just…petting her." Ed pouted up at Al. "Could you please get this thing out of my hair?"

"It's not a thing, brother. It's a kitten." Al smiled as he plucked the little kitten up in his arms. "Honestly Ed, I can't see why you hate cats so much."

"I don't hate them…They're just…annoying." Ed grumbled and sat up, staring at the small kitten. It stared back at him, purring softly and mewing occasionally. "Quit staring…"

Al rolled his eyes, then walked off, saying something about getting the cat some food. Ed just laid back down and fell asleep once more.

A few hours later, Ed was woken up by someone poking him in the stomach. Grumbling, Ed cracked open one golden eye, only to see Al looking down at him. He sighed disappointedly, making Al roll his eyes.

"What? You thought I'd be Envy? Anyway, he called and said that he can't come over tonight." Al stood up and walked out of the room, leaving behind a pouting older brother. Ed glanced at the clock on the wall, groaning at the time. It was only 8 PM…

With a sigh, Ed flipped out his side, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

-Next Friday-

Envy hadn't come over that night. Or the next night. Ed hoped to see him at school, but the wild haired teen was nowhere to be found. After a week, Ed was worried sick. Envy would have at least called…right? Since Ed had lent his car to Al, he had to walk home or take the bus. Deciding he needed the exercise, the small blonde made his way to his home by foot.

Halfway there, Ed had to pass through a bad neighborhood. Glancing around, the blonde sped up. There was nobody on the streets, which only added to his nervousness. With another glance around, Ed realized he was in the same neighborhood where he'd found Envy in that alley…

Since he knew where he was, Ed relaxed and let down his guard.

"Hey faggot. Where's Envy?" A cold voice cut through the silence, killing Ed's thoughts of safety. Turning slowly, Ed came face to face with Roy and one of his cronies, Havoc.

"I…I don't know…" Turning on his heel, Ed ran, only to have his arms grabbed and held painfully behind his back. Havoc snickered behind him as Roy walked in front of him.

"I think you do know. After all, you two have gotten pretty close…" A devilish smirk spread over Roy's face. "You see, Envy owes us some money. And he hasn't paid it back yet. We were going to beat it out of him, but what better way to send a warning than by messing with his little friend."

Ed's eyes widened and he struggled to get out of Havoc's grip. He turned to glare at the teen behind him when he felt pain shoot up and down his body. Gasping for air, he looked up to see Roy pull his fist away from his stomach. "Tell me where Envy is."

Screwing his eyes shut, Ed shook his head. He had no idea where Envy was… "I…haven't seen him…in a week…"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "So he's hiding…If you see him, tell him I'm waiting for payment. And so he won't think I'm kidding…" The young man drew back his fist and slammed it into Ed's face. Havoc dropped Ed to the ground, laughing harshly. Ed held his sore cheek, wiping away the blood that came out of his nose. When he looked up, Roy and Havoc were already roaring down the street on their motorcycles.

--------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, when Ed stumbled into his house, he was a wreck. The blood flow had stopped and dried on his face and the pain in his stomach made it hard to walk.

Al looked up from his homework and his eyes widened. "Ed!" He ran forward and caught his older brother before he collapsed. "Ed, what happened to you? Who did this?"

"I'll…I'll be fine Al…Just…help me get to the couch…" Ed whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------

Told you it was short...

(1) My dad acts like that.

(2) My kid brother acts like that. Haha

Please review and smack me in the head so I update faster.


	9. Hate

Yeah, chapter eight sucked. I had awful writer's block so I just slapped down some lame shit to get the chapter out. Anyway! This chapter should be a lot better!

Shi: Yet Envy will be OOC.

Am: Who said you could speak? This is Shi, my insane half…She finally has a name.

Shi: I've always had a name. And you took forever to write this.

Am: Well sorry I have school and theatre.

Shi: You better be sorry…

Am: Eep.

Anyway, Envy will be OOC at one point since he is human in this story. As a result, he _will_ have emotions.

Warnings: Violence, drug usage, EnvyxEd

Chapter 9: Hate

-Last Week-

The past week, Envy had been locked in his room after getting an awful beating from his parents. His mother had been furious since he hadn't told her that he'd be spending the night at a friend's. Aaron, his good-for-nothing stepfather hadn't bothered to stop Dante's abuse. Not even when she had grabbed a fork and had stabbed Envy with it.

After his mother had locked him in his room, Envy grabbed the fork, wincing as it slid out of his upper arm. Using his teeth and right hand, Envy bandaged it sloppily. Still holding the bloody fork, he threw it at his wall, embedding the prongs into the plaster.

For the rest of the week, Envy stayed in his room. Dante didn't let him out and she didn't feed him either. So, Envy spent a lot of time taking lazy baths in his tub and getting high every night. Each night, before Envy's high ran out and he fell asleep, his mind would drift over to Ed. He hadn't been able to go back and visit the blonde… Hopefully Edward wasn't angry.

-Friday-

Finally, Envy was released from his room. The first thing he did was raid the fridge, emptying almost half of it. Thankfully his mother and stepfather had left for the day, leaving him alone. Envy had bolted the door and even put up the security chain. Sitting on the sofa, Envy munched on a slice of pizza, staring at the door, waiting to hear his mother demand to be let in.

Instead, Envy heard soft knock on the door. This got his attention. Who could it be? No one at the school knew where he lived and Greed was working… Getting off his ass, Envy got up and walked over to the front door. Unlocking it, he cracked it open, the chain still in place.

What the teen wasn't expecting, though, was to see Ed standing outside his door, with a nasty bruise on his pretty face.

"Edo…?" Envy undid the chain, then yanked open the door, looked up and down the hall, then pulled Ed inside. "How did you find my place?" He asked, leaning down to examine the bruise. Ed held still, only wincing when Envy prodded the discolored skin. Straightening up, the older teen pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I asked someone outside which apartment was yours…" Ed mumbled, wrapping his arms around Envy.

"It's okay, Edo… Now, who gave you that bruise? Jesus Christ, when I get my hands on them…"

"Envy, I'm okay. It was just that senior Roy…He said you owed him money or something."

Envy pulled back and cursed under his breath. He began to pace back and forth, angry with himself for being the cause of Ed's pain. The blonde went to sit on the couch, watching the other teen's agitated pacing and leaning back against the couch arm.

"I can't believe I didn't pay them back…" Envy kicked over his coffee table, causing Ed to jump. Sitting next to the smaller teen, Envy mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" Ed mumbled, smiling over at Envy. Returning the smile, Envy climbed on top of Ed, wrapping his arms around the blonde and laying his head on Ed's chest. "You look sleepy." Ed commented, watching as Envy yawned.

_True…I barely slept this week._

Envy thought, yawning again. "Go to sleep…I'll be right here when you wake up." Envy looked up at Ed when he felt the blonde scratching the top of his head gently. Damn…That felt so nice… (1)

"Not…sleepy…" Envy managed to mumbled before falling asleep with Ed watching.

Sleep was finally peaceful for Envy, with no hallucinations he got from his highs. After about an hour, he couldn't stay asleep any longer. Not when he could feel Ed's chest rise and fall with each breath. Stretching and nuzzling against Ed, Envy cracked open his eyes, looking up. Ed smiled down at him and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" Ed asked softly after he pulled back. Envy mumbled an "Mhm," then crawled up Edward to place a kiss on his lips.

"I slept well…" Envy smiled, then kissed Ed again, this time a little rougher than before. When Ed gasped at the forcefulness, Envy wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. His violet eyes dropped closed and he placed a hand on the back of Ed's head, keeping the boy in the kiss.

But Envy's exploration of Ed's mouth was cut short by a screeching voice.

"Envy! What the hell are you doing!"

Jumping away from Ed, Envy turned to stare at his mother in horror. Her young, pretty face was twisted in a look of utter hatred. Pointing at Ed, she yelled, "Get out of my house!"

The poor blonde jumped and scurried out the door, casting a worried look back at Envy, who simply waved him out. So his mother was angry. It's not like she'd do anything other than beat him…

Storming over to Envy, Dante grabbed a fistful of green-black hair and yanked her son to his feet. "First you make your father leave us, then I find out you fancy boys!" A sharp slap sent Envy's head to the side, leaving a stinging feeling. Glancing up at his mother, Envy was able to catch her glare before she pushed him over the fallen coffee table. Envy toppled over it and landed on his back on the dirty carpet.

Pulling himself to his feet, Envy rubbed his sore cheek. Then he felt himself shoved into the wall by his mother. To his left, the door opened and his no good step-dad walked in. Aaron glanced at Envy, and then simply ignored him. Envy's eyes were pleading for him to help. Out of both his parents, Aaron was the less violent when he was really angry…

But Aaron didn't help. Not even when Envy's eyes went wide and he whimpered as Dante's hands closed around his neck. "I never even wanted you! I don't know why I gave birth to you!" Envy couldn't escape…not even into his mind. Gasping for air, his eyes glazed over and he was reminded of the only other time Dante had nearly killed him…

Envy had been three years old and his father had abandoned them. But Dante had stopped before Envy was killed…

She wasn't stopping now.

The hands on his throat tightened and Envy gasped for air. He didn't even realize the tears of pain that welled up in his eyes and fell down his face. All he knew was that his mother, the women he'd tried to please his whole life, was killing him. He wasn't getting any air… Just like back then… And just liked back then, Envy whispered:

"Mommy…Please stop it…"

Dante's eyes widened and he pulled back, dropping Envy to the ground. The teen clutched his throat, coughing and gasping for air. The world spun around him and little flashes of color burst in front of his eyes as his brain regained oxygen.

"My poor child… Where did Mommy go wrong?" Dance whispered, staring down at Envy. "You have ten minutes to pack up and get out of my house." With that, Dante turned and went over to Aaron, giving him a kiss.

Weakly, Envy stood and stumbled over to his room. He packed his little belongings (since he'd sold most of it for drugs), and looked around his room. Where was he supposed to go now? Where _could _he go? After all, he didn't have any friends and his gang had their own problems without having to deal with him.

Walking out of the room, Envy saw his mother waiting for him. He didn't look at her as he walked to the door. When he opened it, he felt himself shoved into the hallway. Still light-headed, Envy fell. "Don't ever come back, you disgusting homosexual." Dante glared at him, then slammed the door.

Holding in his pain, Envy grabbed his bag and ran out of the building. He didn't stop running until he got to the abandoned park and sat down on the fountain. Staring into the water, Envy let go and started to cry softly. It wasn't fair… He'd loved his mother, even though she beat him. Why couldn't she love him back and accept him? Dante had been the only parent he'd ever known…

Throwing his bag to the ground, Envy shoved his face in the water, trying to calm himself down. After pulling back, Envy pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. Anger took over briefly as Envy dug through his bag and pulled out half a pack of cigarettes. Getting out his lighter, Envy stuck one of the sticks in his mouth and lit it.

-----------------------------------------

Around an hour (and half a pack of cigs) later, Envy lay fast asleep next to the fountain. This, of course, was not his ideal place to be but where else could he go? It was the middle of the night… But soon enough, Envy's tormented mind awoke him. Judging by the utter darkness, save for a few streetlights, it was around one in the morning. His time of day…

Getting up, Envy slung his bag over his shoulder then headed out of the park. He could always go to Ed's… Hopefully his little blonde would welcome him there. Otherwise Envy would have to find a job… Talk about _boring_.

So, with his destination in mind, Envy made his way to the…_better_ side of town.

---------------------------------------

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Envy arrived in front of Ed and Al's house. The inside was pitch black, except for one room. Edward's room. Scaling up the drainpipe like he had done before, Envy perched on the windowsill and peeked in.

Ed was sitting up in bed, reading with an intent look on his face. This alone would have made Envy laugh but what made him laugh harder was that Ed was wearing glasses. Apparently the kid had trouble reading without them.

Envy knocked on the window, watching as he startled Ed out of his reading. He saw the boy's eyes widen, then waited patiently as Ed jumped up and opened the window for him. "Envy! What the heck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you… Also… I want to ask if I can live here." Envy mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Ed.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Ed returned the hug, looking up at the older teen.

"If me getting kicked out by my parents for being a dirty homosexual, then yeah, something bad happened." Envy sighed as he watched the look of shock cross his little lover's face.

"They…they can't do that! That's unfair!" Pulling back, Ed frowned up at Envy.

"Well, chibi, it happened." With a sigh, Envy dropped his bag, tugged off his boots and flopped down on Ed's bed. He was still tired and the room was so warm and the bed so inviting…

Envy drifted off, barely aware of Ed holding him and singing to him.

Uh….I felt like stopping there…Don't kill me. R&R! No killing of the author!

1) I love being scratched behind the ears. Yay

If there are any typos, shoot me because I'm too tired to check.


	10. New Roommate

Shi: You took too long getting this up…

Am: -emo tears- I was finishing up my show! Then school got in the way and my dad wouldn't let me on the computer! Hmph!

Shi: Whatever. Kill her now. She is a lazy, envious bitch.

Am: You're so cruel to me... I'm going to cry in my emo corner no...

Yay for chapter 10! I finally decided to write it… Damn, I really am lazy at times.

Warnings: Same as always. Same disclaimer as always.

Chapter 10: New roommate

When Envy awoke, he found himself snuggled up against a sleeping Edward. The blonde seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so Envy got up as quietly as he could. Once out of bed, Envy yawned and walked over to Ed's door and opened it silently. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, which a growl confirmed to be hunger. Stepping into the hall, Envy headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Now where was that kitchen…

Something was cooking, so Envy followed his nose and wound up in a very nice little kitchen. Where a little, unsuspecting brunette was making pancakes for himself and his brother.

"Mmm…Smells delicious, kiddo."

Poor Al nearly jumped out of his skin. Spinning around, he saw Envy, who was laughing softly at his reaction.

"Sorry…Didn't mean to scare you that much."

"You…When….How?" Al blinked, confused as heck. Envy hadn't been here when he had gone to bed.

"Climbed up the drainpipe to Ed's room. Scared him, but oh well. It's Al, right?"

Al nodded, forgetting all about making the pancakes. Though, he did turn off the stove, being the smart, safe teen that he was.

"Look…I need a place to stay. I was wondering if I could live here. I'll pay rent if you want me too."

Wait, pay rent? Pay rent with what? I'm so broke… 

"Why? Don't you have your own home?"

"I did."

"What happened to it?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"I got kicked out for liking your brother. Apparently, my mother isn't all too accepting of homosexuals." Envy shrugged, hiding his hurt behind a mask of indifference.

"What! That's…that's terrible! I'd never do that to Ed! I love him. Family is supposed to…to…"

"What? Stick together?" Envy snorted at this thought. His family had never been 'together'.

"Well….yeah…But I guess you can stay here…There's no need to pay rent or anything…We get enough social security and child support. We're pretty well off." Al frowned slightly. Envy didn't seem all to keen on the whole family thing…

"You guys really live by yourself?" Envy asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Al simply nodded, not wanting to go into details.

* * *

A few minutes later, the wild haired teenager was staring at the biggest stack of pancakes he'd ever seen. "Holy hell…" The fluffy cakes practically melted in his mouth and the syrup was sweet and warm. Envy couldn't remember ever having a breakfast like this before. 

Al watched, an amused expression on his face, as Envy seemed to inhale the pancakes. Once the older teen was done, Al took his plate away and placed it in the dishwasher. When the brunette glanced up, he saw Edward standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Good mor—" Al began, but as cut off by Envy.

"Chibi!" The sinful teen jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ed, startling the little blonde and waking him completely.

"Ack! Envy, lemme go!"

"Aw…C'mon, chibi. I just wanted to give you a good morning hug." Envy pouted, releasing Ed. Oh, but he would get his revenge later… No one refused his good morning hugs…

"Whatever. You're so weird." Ed stuck out his tongue and went to say good morning to Al.

"Brother…um, I talked to Envy and I…I guess that it's okay if he lives here." Al said quietly, putting warm pancakes onto Edward's plate.

Ed grinned and threw his arms around his brother in a tight hug. Then, he grabbed his plate and set it down on the table. Waltzing over to Envy, he wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so happy! Now I never have to worry about when I'm going to see you next. Since you're a school ditcher…"

Envy rolled his eyes but gave Ed a soft kiss on the cheek as well. "Yeah…But that was only one time, Chibi. No need to get so emotional."

Ed sat in the chair next to Envy, and then began inhaling his pancakes. Envy arched a brow, watching as Ed ate faster than he did… "Damn, chibi. The food isn't going to run away."

"Yeah, but Al makes the best pancakes and they're the best when warm!"

* * *

Half an hour later, teeth were brushed, showers were taken, and hair was combed… Save for one wild haired teen. 

"Fucking brush!" Envy stormed through the house, clad in a pair of black boxers, a hairbrush caught in his wild mane of hair. Ed and Al were following him all over, trying to get the hairbrush out of Envy's hair and to stop him from destroying anything. Finally, the teen sat down on the stairs and Al immediately started untangling the brush.

"My hair's a bitch." Envy grumbled, wincing when Al tugged too hard.

"Then why don't you cut it?" Ed had sat down next to Envy, having given up on the hairbrush fiasco.

"Because it's so long and pretty. Do you know how long it took for me to grow it like this!" Envy frowned, then yelped as Al yanked the hairbrush free. Holding the back of his head, Envy hissed softly, waiting for the pain in his head to subside. Ed couldn't help but chuckle softly. The hairbrush had been pretty small… He couldn't believe Envy had attempted to brush his hair with that.

Grabbing Envy's hair, Ed gently ran his fingers through it, untangling the knots. Envy was a bit surprised at first, as was Al, but he simply shrugged it off and let Ed work. Besides, the feel of the boy's fingers in Envy's hair was rather relaxing…

"Done." Ed smiled, snapping Envy out of his trance.

"Thanks chibi." The older teen pulled Ed down into a kiss and not just a soft kiss, but a deep, heated kiss. Ed's face turned bright red, seeing as how Al was watching them intently… But soon enough, he closed his eyes and returned Envy's kiss.

"Ahem…" Al made a little noise in the back of his throat, watching as Envy and Ed practically jumped apart.

"Sorry, Al…Guess we got a little carried away…" Ed laughed nervously, waiting for his brother to get angry. But Al simply shook his head, got up, and went to his room, muttering about homework.

Envy laughed as soon as Al disappeared. "We really embarrassed the kid, huh?" Grabbing Ed's arm, he pulled the blonde into a hug. "Ah well. He's going to have to get used to it."

Ed squirmed a little until he was sitting in Envy's lap, leaning back against Envy's firm chest. Reaching over to pick up the discarded brush, he held it up and asked, "Will you brush my hair?"

Though he was a little surprised, Envy nodded and took the brush. "Sure, chibi."

After Ed's golden hair was all shiny and smooth, the boy turned and gave Envy a soft little kiss. "Thank you." Envy simply rolled his eyes and flicked the blonde in the forehead.

"All I did was brush your hair, midget."

"I'm notta midget…" Ed frowned and stuck out his tongue at Envy. Right when Envy was about to pull on that stupid little tongue, the doorbell rang and Ed spun around. "I'll get it!"

"Jesus…What a fuckin' weird kid." Envy laughed and got up as well, following his little lover over to the front door. When Ed opened the door, though, Envy had not been expecting who he saw.

Roy Mustang stood there, glaring angrily down at Edward. "Where's your pretty little friend?" He sneered, causing Ed to jump back in surprise.

"I'm right here." Envy pulled Ed back from the door and into the safety of his arms. Ed leaned back against Envy, looking up at his boyfriend, who was wearing a mocking smirk.

"I want my money, bitch." Roy took a step forward and Envy stepped back, pulling Edward with him.

"I said, I'll give it to you when I give it to you."

"I want it now!" Roy made a grab for Ed, but Envy pulled the boy closer to himself. With a sneer, Envy pulled out a wallet and rummaged through it.

"Here's your damn money, plus a little interest. Now get out of here." Releasing his hold on Ed, Envy glared and turned to go upstairs. "C'mon Edward."

Glancing back and forth between Envy and Roy, the little blonde eventually turned to follow Envy. Before he could reach the stairs, however, a sharp tug on his arm sent him flying back. Looking up, Ed found himself staring up at Roy, who held his wrist in a strong, painful grip.

"That not enough interest. And since you don't seem so concerned, I guess I'll just have to collect from your little friend here." With an evil smirk, Roy turned Ed to face him and then pulled the blonde close to his chest. Ed's eyes widened and he squirmed, pushing against him as Roy leaned down to kiss him. Capturing Ed's lips, Roy kissed them fiercely, smirk widening as he felt Ed tense up. Then, to piss off Envy, Roy bit down on Ed's bottom lip, making it bleed.

"Bastard…" Envy hissed, watching Ed try to stop the bleeding of his lip. That little whimper of pain Ed had let out sent guilty pangs through Envy's chest. He wanted to protect Ed, yet here was his boyfriend, bleeding, in pain, being held by another man. It infuriated him.

Storming over to Roy, he yanked the teen's arms off of Ed, and then pulled the blonde towards him. Then, in one quick motion, he had his switchblade pointed at Roy's neck. Walking forward, forcing the teen back, he hissed, "Get out and leave Edward alone." Taking another step, Envy smirked as Roy turned and ran out the door. Envy shut and locked the door, then turned to his injured chibi.

"Ed… I'm so sorry…" Leaning down, Envy kissed Ed softly, licking up the blood. "Does your lip hurt?" Getting a small noise that sounded like a no, Envy sighed and pulled Ed close to him. "I didn't think he'd hurt you again…" Frowning, Envy looked down at Ed when the blonde wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, Envy… It's just a bloody lip…" Resting his head on Envy's chest, Ed closed hi eyes, a tiny sigh escaping his lips. Sure his lip hurt, but Envy was here to comfort him. And knowing the wild teen, it was unlikely for there to ever be a dull moment…

* * *

Argh! I wanted to continue but I didn't really know how 'cause of how I ended… Bleh. Short and stupid… Like Ed. 

Ed: WHO'RE CALLING SO SHORT AND STUPID THAT EVEN BUGS PICK ON HIM!

…. You. :D

Review please! It'll make an idiot like me feel special.


	11. It All Hits the Fan

I'm back! Finally! I'm sooo sorry it took so long! I'm a bad, bad authoress! And yes, (to a reviewer), Ed has been a pansy in this fic! But no more! He's finally growing up… -kicks him-

Ed: Fuck ow…. It's not my fault I couldn't fight! Read this chapter! It explains it!

Me: You're still a baby…

Disclaimer: It's not mine yet… Grrrr

Warnings: Homophobia, mild violence, drug usage, Ed getting high.

Chapter 11: It All Hits the Fan

(Ed's POV)

Almost a week had passed since the incident with Roy. The teen had stayed away from me, afraid to bring Envy's wrath upon him again. But that didn't stop the hateful glares and vicious pranks. I could never prove it was Roy, but I was sure it was… After all, who else would fill my locker with mud or shred me gym uniform? I simply ignored all the pranks, until one day, it got really bad…

Unfortunately for me, my wild-haired boyfriend had decided to play hooky today. Figuring I could take care of myself, I headed to my locker, ready to have a normal day at school. Though it was turning out to be anything but normal.

When I turned down the hallway to my locker, a large crowd caught my eye. They seemed to be gathered around my locker… Frowning, I quickened my pace and when the kids noticed me, they quickly backed away. Now, the object of their attention glared back at me in bright red, hateful lettering.

DIE FAGGOT 

The words were painted down my locker, pronouncing its silent hate cry. Slowly, I went to my locker and opened it, shoving my bag inside. After slamming the door shut, I rounded on the students. Now, I have a terrible temper, but no one in _this_ school has seen it before. Until now.

"Who the hell did this?!" I shouted, grabbing the nearest kid, who happened to be a poor, scared freshman. He whimpered and pointed down the hall. Tearing my gaze away from him and following the finger, I spotted Roy, standing with his arms crossed and laughing his ass off. Dropping the kid, I stormed down the hall. My hand found its way into my pocket and my fingers curled around the cold metal of Envy's switchblade.

"_For protection. I'll let you borrow it."_

My boyfriend's words rang through my head as I pulled back my free hand and sent it flying at Roy. He caught my smaller fist, crushing it slightly.

"Did you honestly think you could fight me?" Smirking, Roy twisted my arm and knocked my feet out from under me. As I fell to the ground, a snarl escaped my throat. Oh course that's what I thought. What did he take me for, an idiot?

Scooting back, I jumped up and swung my leg at Roy. My thick-heeled boots connected with Roy's side, causing the older teen to double over in pain. With a smirk, I hopped back, only to collide into the school's principal, Mr. Alvarado. (1) Damn, he just had to get offered the job here…

The man frowned disapprovingly at me. "Mr. Elric… I thought your brother had finally gotten through to you… You've had a clean record so far this year…" I let out a small groan. This was not happening…

Back in my freshman and sophomore years, I got into a lot of fights. Now, not to be smug, but I am pretty damn good, though my citizenship record (2) was terrible. Finally Al convinced me to stop fighting. He'd take away dinner if I did… That was incentive enough. And sometimes, when I had _really_ hurt someone, Al would turn on me. Let's just say I've never won a fight with him before… I have the scars to prove it.

"But he started it!" I pouted, pointing at Mustang and trying to defend myself.

Mr. Alvarado groaned. He was used to me always throwing the blame on others. "Edward, please. Must we go through this again?"

Snarling, I turned and pointed at my locker. "Look at what he did to it!" My eyes narrowed in anger, then I turned and stormed off. When I drew level with Roy, I threw caution to the wind and sent my curled fist into his gut. The teen doubled over and I laughed softly, before running down the hall. Mr. Alvarado's shouts soon faded away until the school was silent.

_Shit…_ I thought as I ran out of the school. _I'm screwed._

To say I was simply screwed was an understatement. I hid out at home, waiting with a feeling of dread. I'd worked myself up, jumping at every small noise. So, when the tell tale rattle of Al's key in the lock could be heard, I grabbed a pillow and shielded my face.

Which turned out to be a good thing. No more than a second after the door opened, a book bag came crashing into me. This was followed by an angry shout, sounding very much like my name…

Before I had time to scramble away, Al had grabbed my braid and used it to pull my face close to his. "Edward! Why?! You've been doing so good, you idiot!"

I couldn't help but wince. Al only called me by my name when he was upset or very pissed. It was obvious it was the latter.

"Al… I didn't mean too! But you should have seen what he painted on my locker!" Biting back the mix of anger and hurt, I tried to get my hair away from Al. Who knew if he'd snap and pull it all out?

"What did he write?" Al's eyes were still hard, but he released his death grip on my hair. Pulling the braid close for safety, I sighed and sat down on the couch. "He… He painted Die Faggot…" Just then, Al's kitten jumped onto my lap. I'd forgotten all about that damn thing until now….

"What did you name her?" I asked softly, trying to change the subject.

"Alice." Al's voice got soft and he sighed. "Why would he do that? There's nothing wrong with being…gay…" The teen still wasn't very comfortable saying that aloud…

"Al, just say it. Gay. Gay gay gay gay! It's not like it's a disease!" Standing and dropping Alice to the floor, I stormed off before Al could see the hurt on my face.

What is the big deal? Are…are Envy and I… freaks? Why don't people seem comfortable with what we were?

Slamming my bedroom door, I went over to my bed and flopped onto it. "Dammit!" I yelled at no one.

Half an hour later, I was still moping. Until the phone rang. Snatching up the extension in my room, I jammed the receiver to my ear. "Hello." The greeting came out more of a command then the start of a pleasurable conversation.

"Hey Edo," a voice purred into my ear. "Heard you got into a fight today. To bad I missed it, eh?"

"Envy…" I breathed, and then frowned. "Yeah, well I'm in trouble, so it's not a good thing. But did you hear what Roy did?! He painted Die Faggot on my locker!"

The line went quiet for a moment before I heard a low growl and the slamming of a receiver. Soon, the soft buzzing of the dial tone filled my ears. That noise had not sounded like one of joy… What on earth was Envy going to do?

* * *

Ten minutes later, I found myself lost in the city. I hadn't told Al where I was going. In fact, we hadn't talked since I'd blown up at him… 

"Fuck… L.A. is just too damn big…" With a sigh, I ducked into an alley and sat against the wall. Losing myself in my thoughts, I didn't notice the sound of footsteps until two boots stopped in front of me.

Looking up, I met the blue gaze of a little girl. She couldn't be more than thirteen, yet here she was, out on the streets. I could tell she was homeless just by looking at her. The boots were worn and breaking and her clothes were tattered and filthy. She was deathly thin, with her ribs protruding from under her shirt. With a glance to my right, I saw a large, cardboard box, which looked like her "home."

"Who are you and why are you in my yard?" The girl questioned as he squatted in front of me.

"Your… yard?" Figuring she meant the alley, I just shrugged. "I'm lost and tired so I thought I'd rest here. I'll be gone soon."

The girl eyed me cautiously, then asked, "Got any money? I need food and in return, I can give you a high that's better than anything."

I blinked, then fished into my pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Is this enough?" The girl nodded and took it.

"I'll be right back." Standing she ran across the street to the 7 Eleven, leaving me to think.

Do I really want the drugs she's offering? I don't even know what it is and who knows what it'll do to me… I've only taken drugs from Envy and he knows what he's doing…

With a sigh, I figured I'd take whatever she was going to offer.

_I mean really, a street rat can't get their hands on anything deadly, right?_

After a few minutes, the girl came back, her arms laden with food. "Thank you so much. Now I always keep a promise." Setting the bags inside her box, she crawled in, rummaged through her few possessions, then came back.

"Here. I'm going to give the injection right into the muscle. The effect lasts longer that way." The girl winked and produced a thin needle filled with a brownish looking liquid. "There won't be much pain. Just a tiny prick, okay?"

Giving her a small nod, I relaxed as she rolled up my sleeve and expertly pinched my bicep. She could've been a nurse… Looking away from the needle, I waited for the prick. After I felt the needle go in then come out, the effects were almost instantaneous.

A feeling of joy overwhelmed me. I couldn't believe this stuff was so easily obtainable that this child could acquire it… Soon, my rational mind left me and I reveled in the feeling. I even forgot why I was out here as I watched the girl shoot up as well. That's when the trouble began…

* * *

Since I'm a cruel bastard, I'm stopping there. I'm sick and under so much pressure, I had a little nervous breakdown on Thanksgiving. So, I had a shitty holiday. And I keep having more breakdowns. Plus, there might be grammar mistakes… Oh well, I don't have a beta… But enjoy this for now and I will try and write chapter twelve soon. Much love to all my darling reviewers. 

(1): Alvarado is the sur name of a friend of mine. I love him to death so I used his name.

(2): My school has a citizenship record. I don't know if other schools do, but I used it in this fiction.


	12. Growing Fear

Hey everyone. Mental breakdowns suck but I'm feeling a little better now. I hope that this chapter will be longer than the others… I'm really trying. And to everyone who doesn't want bad things to happen in this story, bear with me. It WILL have a bittersweet ending. The last couple chapters will be angst, romance, _and_ tragedy. Enjoy

Shi: Freeeeeeeeaaaak.

Shush. Yay! It's finally up! w

Warnings: Drugs, highs, violence, talk of theft, anxiety, medical tests.

Chapter 12: Growing Fear

Around an hour later, Ed woke up to find himself curled against the girl. Jumping up, he glanced around, calming down when he found out that they were both dressed. Then a horrendous headache hit him and he groaned.

_What the hell happened?_

Feeling that his arm was a little sore, Ed glanced down and saw a small red dot. "Oh… That's what happened… Oh man…"

Crawling out of the girl's box, Ed whispered goodbye and then ran off. There was no way he could stay here. At least the girl had gotten some food… But what was Envy going to doing when he found out? Hopefully he wouldn't be too angry…

Walking quickly down the street, the little blond got a lot of stares. After glancing into the window of a store, Ed realized why. His hair was disheveled and his face was pale and sickly looking.

"Damn…"

Ed wrapped his jacket tighter around himself, covering the injection wound, and started walking again. Before he could get a block further, he ran straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Apologizing to strangers wasn't a thing Ed had done until recently, but Al's lessons on manners were getting pretty tough…

"Edo-chan?"

Strong arms enveloped the blond boy, squeezing him in a loving hug. Ed blinked as his face was squished against a familiar chest. Wiggling slightly so he could look up, he let a grin spread over his face as he saw Envy.

"Hey… I was looking for you earlier… I kinda… got lost though…"

Envy cocked his head to the side, blinking down at Ed. "But Edo-chan, don't you live around here?"

"Yeah, well… Things look different when you aren't driving…"

Letting out a soft chuckle, Envy leaned down and kissed Ed's forehead. Pulling back, a frown marred his pretty face. "You don't look good…" Grabbing Ed's jacket sleeves, he tugged them down, almost immediately finding the wound. "Ed… Where… Where did you get it? I certainly didn't give it to you…"

Gulping, Ed pulled back and tugged up his jacket sleeves. "I… gave a girl some money to get food and… she gave it to me…"

Envy took a step back, his eyes narrowing. "Ed… I didn't find Roy so I'm kind of in a bad mood… Kindly tell me where she is and you won't get hurt…"

"What the hell?! Are you high?!" Ed growled. No one had threatened him with such malice before. There was no way Envy was going to hurt that girl. She was just a kid. "I won't tell you where she is. Now let's go home."

"No Ed. I'm not going to let some bitch give you drugs! Who knows what she gave you! The needle probably wasn't even clean!" Envy stopped yelling as his eyes widened. "Oh God… The needle… Shit!" Cursing, Envy kicked the nearest pole. Damn, how could he have left Ed alone today?

"Envy… Please calm down… The needle looked clean… I'm…"

"Shut up, Ed. Just because it looks clean doesn't mean it is. Did she use the same needle on herself?" At Ed's tiny nod, Envy cursed again and grabbed Ed's hand. "C'mon, you idiot. We're going."

"Where?" After a few seconds of trying to pull away, Ed gave up and simply let Envy pull him down the street.

"To see Greed."

* * *

After arriving in the back part of the Devil's Nest, Envy shoved Ed into a chair. 

"Edo… Why did you do that?" Envy was pacing slowly, tugging at his hair. He'd given Greed the same scare a few years back but he'd tested negative for any diseases. But what if Ed tested positive?

_Stop! Don't think about Ed being sick. He's not going to get sick!_

Just then, Greed came into the room, glancing back and forth between the scared teen in the chair and the pacing teen that was trying to rip out his own hair.

"This is a surprise… Is anything going on?" The tall man walked over to Ed and knelt next to the chair. "Did Envy hurt you?"

"What?! I'd never hurt Ed!" Envy shrieked, glaring angrily at Greed.

"…You've hurt other people before when you were angry." Greed returned the glare, shutting Envy up.

"…Envy didn't hurt me…It's my fault he's angry…" Frowning, Ed pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. "I… bought this drug from a girl today… and… I don't know if the needle was… clean or not…"

Greed didn't react much, save for the widening of his eyes. A quick glance at Envy and all his past fears came back like a slap in the face. Envy was freaking out exactly as Greed had, all those years ago. He'd loved Envy and now Envy loved Ed… He wished the teens didn't have go through the anxiety of waiting for test results… But that couldn't be helped.

"Ed, just to be safe, we're going to have to get you tested. But it takes about three to six months to get the results back…" Greed stood as he spoke softly, so he wouldn't scare Edward. This didn't help much, seeing as how the kid's eyes were wide and the fear in them was apparent.

Envy pushed past Greed and wrapped his arms tightly around Ed. The small blond returned the hug, snuggling against Envy's neck. "I'm scared…" Ed whispered. He'd never been tested for something so major… Plus, he'd have to tell Al, since his brother handled the finances and stuff…

"Al's going to kill me…"

"Let's hope he's the only thing that does…" Envy muttered, pulling away and turning to Greed. "I need you to drive us to Edward's house. Can you do that?"

The tall man nodded and pointed to the backdoor. "Let's go kiddies. And Ed, if you want, I'll talk to your brother for you."

"Yes please…" Ed stood up and latched himself onto Envy's arm. He felt like such an idiot… He was causing Envy and Greed to worry about him and pretty soon, Al would be driven into that worry as well.

* * *

Through the whole ride home, Ed remained silent; thoughts rushed through his head, mainly how he would break the news to Al. 

_Al, I bought heroin from a random girl and we think the needle may have been contaminated. Oh, and I've done drugs a few times as well._

No. That would never work. Al would freak out and probably kill him. Not probably. He _would_ kill him.

Groaning, Ed snapped himself back into reality and glanced over at Envy. His boyfriend had his eyes closed and he was nervously biting his lower lip. The ring clicked against his teeth as it slid into his mouth, appeared, and disappeared into his mouth once more.

Not wanting to talk at the moment, Ed simply laced his fingers through Envy's hand. The older teen opened his violet eyes and glanced down at Ed. Envy sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts before leaning over and kissing Ed's forehead. Then he wrapped his other arm protectively around Ed, pulling him close.

"It'll be okay… I promise it'll be okay…"

"Alright kiddies, we're here." Greed pulled the car into the driveway and parked the car. Turning around, he smiled reassuringly at Ed. "Don't worry about your brother. I'll take care of him."

Smiling slightly, Ed nodded and got out of the car after Envy. His house had never looked so intimidating before. He had no idea how mad Alphonse would be…

Taking Edward's hand, Envy led the smaller boy to the front door. After ringing the bell, Envy turned back to Greed. "Whatcha gonna do? Lie?"

"Yes. Al will be worried enough about the testing. He doesn't need to know how Ed came in contact with blood. We'll pretend he got cut. Edward, give me your hand." Greed waited until Ed held out his free hand, before placing a band-aid on it. "There. Just don't show your brother the 'cut' and you'll be fine."

"Alright…" Edward glanced down at his hand.

"And what about money? I could easily steal some." Envy smirked as he said this.

"Envy! I can get the money myself! Don't do something that could get you in trouble!" Ed frowned up at Envy and was about to continue his scolding when the front door opened.

Alphonse peeked out from behind the large door, his eyes wide at the sight of Greed. "Brother… Who is that?"

Greed gave a small bow and then held out his hand. "My name is Greed. I'm pretty much Envy's godfather. It's nice to meet you, Alphonse."

The small brunette blinked a few times before opening the door wider and accepting Greed's handshake. His cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. Usually he was the one to do introductions.

"Please, come inside. Would you like anything to drink?" Al stepped aside as Envy pulled Ed into the house, Greed close behind them. The two lovebirds sat on the sofa, Envy pulling Ed onto his lap.

"No thank you, Alphonse. I just need to talk to you. It's about Edward."

"Edward? What is it this time?" A hint of exasperation could be detected in Al's voice. Ed was always getting in trouble.

"He didn't do anything wrong… All he did was help a sick, homeless girl when she fell and cut herself. Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but Edward had a cut on his hand. We aren't sure if his blood mixed with the girl's. Which is why I think it would be a good idea to get him tested…"

"Wha… What?" The blood had drained from Al's face and he sat down on the nearest couch. Ed was going to get tested…? "But Ed looks fine!"

"I know. He looks fine now but it's always a good idea to get tested. I'll even pay for it."

"Hey! I said I'd pay!" Ed jumped up, glaring at Greed. "It was my stupid mistake so I will earn the money."

Greed wanted to protest put the fire in Ed's eyes stopped him. "Fine. Have it your way. Alphonse, I'm sorry we have to put you through this." The tall man sat on the couch next to Al, looking at the pale boy.

"No… It's okay…" Al was terrified… He didn't want his brother to be sick… After all, his brother had actually helped someone, for Christ's sake! Which was shocking on its own…

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Alright Edward. This shouldn't hurt for too long. Just don't look at the needle, alright?" The doctor was a woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties. She tied the top half of Ed's arm, made sure he was relaxed, and then entered the needle into his vein.

Cringing, Ed shut his eyes, squeezing Envy's hand tightly as his other hand lay limply on the arm of the chair.

After what seemed like an eternity, the needle slipped out and the wound was bandaged. "There. All done. We'll call you when we get the test results in, alright? Now Edward… I know you said it had been a one time thing but I want you to be careful, alright. Diseases like this are no laughing matter and drugs aren't either. Will you promise me to stop?"

Ed nodded slowly, even though in his mind, he was unsure of how he could keep that promise. After all, just before he'd come here, Envy had let him snort up some cocaine.

When the two teens left the doctors', they headed toward Ed's house. For most of the walk, they were silent. Their hands were linked together tightly, as though they felt that they would lose each other if they let go.

"Envy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared…"

"I know… I am too…"

* * *

And... I'm stopping. I love you all! And I'm sorry this came out late! That makes me sad... SORRY PEOPLE! I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON! Anyway, I'm not really sure how the actual test would go, but I do know that they need a blood sample... Well, I hope you like it! It's longer than normal! 


	13. Results

I'M NOT FUCKING DEAD!!!!!!! YEAH BABY!!!!!!

-coughs- I can't believe I've been so lazy… I'm such a bad person… Please don't hate me… For some reason, my mind's been "No, fuck that," lately. Shit, let's just say my life is real fucked up at the moment.

So, here it is! The long awaited (hopefully…) thirteenth chapter!

Disclaimer: Same as always. I'M A POOR KID. I own NOTHING!

Warnings: Angst and the test results!

Chapter 13: Results

Weeks and soon months dragged by. It was a daily battle for Al and Envy just to get Edward out of bed. The blonde had fallen into depression and spent a lot of time away from the house. Envy refused to give him any more drugs, causing Ed to get angry and steal them while Envy wasn't looking.

After getting pushed away too much by an angsty Edward, Envy stormed off, taking his small amount of possessions with him. The angry teen stormed to Greed's, only to be reminded that he had acted just like Ed when waiting for the test results.

Envy sulked at the bar for days until he got a phone call from Alphonse.

Greed had answered and after listening for a while, he handed the phone over to Envy. The teen gave a quizzical look but when Greed left, he sighed and picked up the discarded phone.

"Hello?"

"Envy? Thank god… I didn't know where else to call if you weren't here…"

"Alphonse… Been a while, huh?" Envy forced himself to sound happy.

"Yeah… Look, I'm really worried… My dad called today and he said something to Ed…Anyway, Ed got really mad and took off… I don't know where he went!"

"What's that got to do with me?" Envy clenched his teeth to prevent any worry leaking into his voice.

"Envy please… We both know how much you like Ed… So can you help me find him? Please?"

A sigh came from the longhaired teen. "Fine. I'll go look for him."

"Thank you so much, Envy. Goodbye." Alphonse sounded relieved as he hung up the phone.

Envy hung up the phone and set it down on the bar counter. He stared at it for a while before getting up and walking up to his temporary room. Plopping down on his bed, Envy stared up at the ceiling, zoning out. Greed came in and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Is everything alright?"

"… Ed is missing. Al wants me to go look for him."

"Do you want to find him?"

"Yes… But I'm not sure if I want to _see_ him… Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah… It does. Though… Envy, if you want to find him, you should. He might be in some kind of trouble. You can at least go check and see that he is not hurt."

"…. Maybe you're right… Fine, I'll go look for him." Envy sat up and gave Greed a hug. "Thanks Greed…"

The wild-haired body left, leaving Greed behind and confused by Envy's actions.

A smoggy rain had started to fall over L.A. Envy ran through the streets, an old black umbrella keeping him dry. As he searched all their usual places, like the park and the movies, a seed of worry began to sprout and grow in Envy's mind. What is Ed was hurt? What if he was doing something stupid, like shooting up in a dark alley? _Again?_

Envy picked up his pace, ignoring the puddles that soaked his feet when he stepped in them. The teen was close to giving up. After all, L.A. was so huge and Ed was so… _small._

That's when Envy spotted a familiar head of blonde hair standing outside a café. Ed wore a blank look as he stared around at the heavy city traffic.

Unsure of how to approach the small boy, Envy hesitated for a moment before running over and grabbing Ed's arm.

"Ed! Alphonse is worried about you…"

Ed looked up slowly; the dead look never fading from his face. "Envy…"

"Your brother said your father called… What did he say?"

"He… he found out about my test…" At that, the small blonde burst into tears and wrapped his arms tightly around Envy's middle.

"Wha… What?"

"He found out! They didn't tell him what I had done though! But Envy! He found out my results! That's why he called!"

Envy looked down, totally shocked by those words. "Wait… today you found out?"

Ed nodded and buried his face in Envy's baggy jacket.

"Well… what were the results?" Envy asked softly, almost afraid to ask.

"Envy… I'm scared…"

"Dammit, Ed, tell me!"

"…I'm positive, okay?!"

TBC.

Mwaha. I shouldn't laugh. I took forever on this.

Review and yell at me as much as you want. I've finished this school year so now I have more time.

Again, I am sorry.


	14. Tension

Here's chapter fourteen. Just be forewarned, most of this was written in the middle of the night. Or would that be morning? Whatever… My insomnia's back so… yay?

It was also written while watching Cartoon Network's Pokemon Master Marathon. Haha. If someone can tell me where I can buy the DVDs of the Hoenn season, I'd be really really happy.

Indigo, thanks for the cookie. And ShadowAlchemistSu, your reply made me smile.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as always

Warnings: Angst. Nothing much, though…

Chapter 14: Tension

"…I'm positive, okay?!"

"Wait… what?"

"Positive! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"…No." Envy wrapped his arms tightly around Ed, squeezing him tightly.

_Oh god oh god, please say this isn't true! Ed… Ed can't be positive! He can't!_

"C'mon. Let's go." Grabbing Ed's hand, Envy took of running. He had to see Greed. The older man would know what to do… hopefully.

"Ah! Envy stop! I don't want to go anywhere. I… I just want to talk with you for a while…"

At Ed's pleading, the older teen stopped and turned around to look at the blonde. "…Alright. Where should we talk?"

"Well, here. We are next to a bench after all."

"Oh…" Envy sighed and sat, pulling Ed down next to him. "So… talking… First, Edo, I'm kind of bad at this stuff…"

"That's okay. Just listen for right now." Ed gave Envy's hand a squeeze before continuing. "When I found out this morning, all I could think about was you. I was so scared that you'd leave me altogether. After all, you're negative and I'm not… I was so afraid that you'd be scared away… I wanted to keep this from you… But it would've been hard… You probably would have figured out eventually…" A soft blush covered Ed's cheeks and Envy couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah. I'm not that stupid, Edo."

"One can hope… Anyway, when all these thoughts were running through my head, my dad called. You see, Al told him what happened… He said he didn't believe I'd gotten blood in me by helping someone. Said I wasn't that 'kind-hearted.' We got into a big fight and I let the results slip. Then he demanded to know the real reason why I have HIV now… I just hung up on him and ran. I'm assuming that's when Al called you…"

"Mhm… Edo… You're kinda dumb."

"What?!"

"Thinking I'd leave you and all. You're weird. Yeah, it's hard to handle and yeah I know nothing can really get… er, you know… intimate, between us, but that's fine with me. I… I just want to be here to help you and y'know… keep you around as long as possible…" The last part was whispered as Envy turned to stare at the ground. Ed caught the words, though, and sighed.

"I may not even get AIDS… Some people have lived their whole lives without getting it…" Ed turned to face Envy better and wrapped his arms around the older teen. He felt thin arms wrap around his middle and hold him tightly.

"I won't let you die on me… I swear…"

* * *

"Look, Ed, you have to tell him. He's your little brother." 

"Yeah but…"

"No butts. Go." Envy pushed Ed through the door. Taking the smaller boy's hand, he went to the kitchen, where he could smell Al cooking something.

"Yo! Alphonse! I found him!"

The brunette spun around and when he saw Ed, he threw his arms around him. "Big brother! You have no idea how worried I was! Never do that to me again!"

"Okay. Geez Al, calm down. There is… there is something I need to talk to you about… Is now a good time?"

"Of course Ed. The food is cooling so I'm not busy right now."

"Good." Ed pushed Al down on a chair while the brunette looked at Envy, his eyes wide in confusion. Envy turned away, sighing softly when Ed started pacing.

"Okay. Alphonse, just… please don't freak out on me… This is so hard for me to tell you…" As Al opened his mouth to protest, Ed shook his head. "Just let me talk before I lose my nerve… Well, you know how I got that blood test? I… I got the results today and well… Little brother, I'm so sorry… I'm… HIV positive…"

When Ed finished speaking, he finished pacing as well. Stealing a glance at his little brother, he bit his lip out of nervousness. Al was just sitting there, staring at the tabletop. Why wasn't he saying something or reacting? Hadn't he just heard what his big brother had said?

Just then, a tear rolled down Al's cheek. The youngest teen jumped up from the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

"Al! Wait! Envy, why didn't you stop him?" Ed glared at his boyfriend, who simply sighed again when the front door slammed closed.

"Let him be. He needs to sort out his thoughts. What you told him is pretty major. He needs to come to terms with it on his own time. We can't force him." When he finished speaking, Envy wrapped his arms around Ed, who had started crying quietly. "Shh… It'll all work out… Somehow…"

* * *

Al ran through the city with no real destination in mind. He just ran and ran, as did his thoughts. His big brother, the person he'd looked up to his whole life, was HIV positive. Even though he was so young, Al knew what those words meant. To him, it meant that Ed would die much sooner than he should. 

"No!" Kicking a random trashcan, Al stopped running to catch his breath and see where he was.

The neighborhood was rundown, with trash littering the street and sidewalks. There weren't many people around, even though it was the middle of the day. Sleazy looks bars flashed neon CLOSED signs, which waited to switch to open once Happy Hour began.

Oh no… This must be one of those parts of LA that Brother warned me about… He said I shouldn't go here by myself… Oh dear…

The teen frantically looked around, trying to find the fastest way out of there. Just as he was about to start running, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"AHH! LET ME GO!!"

"Whoa! Calm down. It's just me!"

Al turned around and looked up into the smiling face of Greed. Relief washed over him at the sight of a familiar face.

"Wow, you sure are loud for such a small kid. Anyway, what are you doing way over here? This is no place for a well-to-do kid like you. Well, since you're here, you want some food? My friend is making lunch and I'm sure she wouldn't mind making extra. Whattya say?"

"Well… I am kind of hungry… But I wouldn't want to impose…" Once again, Al's polite manners made him decline something he wanted. Lunch was sounding really good after all that running.

"Nonsense. I insist. My bar is just down this road. Don't worry; it's still closed for the day so no customers. You'll be safe there. Then after you've eaten, you can tell me why you're in such a bad neighborhood."

_Alright… I suppose a quick lunch couldn't hurt…_

_

* * *

_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Hello there, kiddo. I'm Martel." The young woman smiled and held her hand out for Al to shake. He smiled and shook Martel's hand. Greed had gone off somewhere, leaving Al alone with the tattooed woman.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything. Um… Is it all right if I help you? I love to cook…"

Martel chuckled and nodded. "You're such a little housewife."

"Eh?" Alphonse's face turned bright red and he looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Nothing nothing. Can you get the eggs out of the fridge? We'll make something quick and simple. Omlettes. Besides, that's what Greed said he wanted…"

"Mmm. I love Omlettes." With a smile, Al got the eggs and handed them to Martel. While she worked the stove, the boy raided the fridge for any drinks. "Wow… So much alcohol…"

Martel simply laughed and took the soda Alphonse offered her.

* * *

After eating, Greed pulled Al aside. "Now tell me why you were out in this neighborhood. It isn't safe. If Ed knew, he'd probably have a huge fit." 

"So what?" Al scowled and stared down at his shoes.

"Oh… You're here because you fought with Ed?"

"Kind of… Greed… I'm really scared… Ed's positive… I don't know what to do…" A tear leaked out of his eye, opening up the waterworks.

Greed wasn't sure of what to do with a crying kid so he simply patted Alphonse on the head. "Calm down… If you need to think things over before going home, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Al wiped his tears and threw his arms around Greed, startling the man. "Thank you Greed…"

* * *

Yeah… I like Greed being all fatherly. My friend role-played him like that and it's hard to see him mean. Haha. Anyway, here's chapter fourteen. Review! I command it! 


End file.
